Because Of You
by silverfire113
Summary: Samus never thought she could love someone like Marth...but it seems that at times being wrong could be a good thing. Currently being rewritten.
1. Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, only the plot

* * *

**Chapter One**

Samus looked out the large front window, bored. She was in the Smash Mansion living room, and had been watching everyone else's matches on the big screen TV. Link had just faced off with Bowser, winning with glory. She sighed. All her matches were scheduled tomorrow. The squishy chair that she was sitting on didn't comfort her one bit, and neither was the fact that all her friends were having fun without her. Suddenly her head snapped up when she noticed two figures walking down the path. It was hard to see, but one seemed to be of slim build, and the other a tad bulkier. It was visible from the window that they were male. Samus got up from her seat and walked to the door, curious about these people. She opened it when she heard a knock.

"This is the Smash Mansion, aye?" a teenager asked in a loud voice. He had fiery red hair and a headband that held most of it up. A red cape was draped across gold armor, which was covering a blue tunic. He had light brown eyes and tanned skin. A sword was strapped to his side, sheathed in a beautiful scabbard.

"Yes, it is," Samus replied.

"Yay! We're finally here Marth! Oh yeah, I'm Roy!" the red haired boy said with a large smile, holding his hand out for Samus to shake. She took it, and was impressed with his strong grip. She noticed the person behind Roy, apparently named Marth.

"Hello er…Marth?" Samus asked hesitantly.

He nodded his head. "Hello."

Samus looked the guy over. He had surprisingly blue hair and eyes. A blue cape was seen around his shoulders, fastened by a red gem. Blue armor covered his chest. He wore blue gloves that reached up to his elbows, but didn't cover his fingers. Pale skin was visible when it wasn't covered by clothing, and a sword was also found at his side.

"This is gonna be great Marth! We finally got here…well, thanks to your amazing directional skills!" Roy laughed.

Marth gave him an icy glare. _Hmm, I can tell what his favorite color is. What's his problem anyway?_ Samus thought to herself as the Roy pulled Marth inside.

"So, uh…mister, where do we go?" Roy asked Samus.

Samus was about to correct him when she heard another voice.

"Roy, pay more attention next time. She is clearly a woman by the way she walks and her voice," Marth said, looking bored.

Roy's checks turned red with embarrassment. "I-I'm so sorry ma'am!" he apologized.

"No problem, I get that a lot. I'm impressed that you knew I was a woman though," Samus said, turning to Marth.

"It is basic knowledge that you study before speaking," Marth answered coldly. Samus already like Roy, but she wasn't to sure about Marth. He seemed…like a jerk.

* * *

Later, Master Hand called a meeting to introduce the two new smashers. There was much excitement, but Samus just waited in her chair, already knowing who they were. Soon everyone quieted down, and they all faced the large area that was in front of them. Master Hand floated out, followed by his brother Crazy Hand.

"Smashers from near and far! We are happy to say that two more will be joining you!" Master Hand said with a powerful voice, making everyone listen. "All the way from Altea please welcome Prince Marth and Roy, son of a great general!"

The two walked out of a door that was at the back of the room, and there were many who clapped, while some smiled, and others whistled. Roy smiled at everyone. Marth just frowned, apparently unhappy to be there. Samus looked away with boredom.

"Would you like to tell us anything?" Crazy Hand asked naturally.

"Well, first of all, I would like to say hello! Hi everyone!" Roy said loudly, making people smile at him. "Also, please do not get mad at my companion for not talking. We're both pretty tired due to a dangerous trip and my bad map skills."

All the smashers applauded and the two Alteans bowed slightly, going back out through the doors they had come in. The smashers started talking; everyone was excited except Samus.

"Hey Zelda, Samus! Don't you think they're sooo cute?" Peach squealed.

"Hmph, yeah, but one of them is a jerk," Samus said with an annoyed voice.

"Really? Is it that blue haired one, Marth?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Yeah. I greeted them at the door when they came. Marth is smart but he's a snob."

"Oh…Roy seemed nice and funny though!"

"Yeah, he was really nice. I can't believe he even gets along with Marth. They're exact opposites."

All three women looked to the doors where the newcomers had come and left through.

* * *

**So here be the first chapter. I hope u like it, and i will update soon**

**This one is for flukekitten (i think i did that right lol) because they reviewed on one of my other stories**

**You don't have do review, but i do like critiques. Thank you**


	2. Of Mothers and Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, only the plot

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Roy and Marth were at the breakfast table early, along with Link and Samus. The two senior smashers were talking quietly to themselves, occasionally glancing over at the newbies. Marth narrowed his eyes, but it was barely conspicuous. He had a feeling that Samus was talking bad about him, but it didn't bother him to much. Hardly anything did. Roy was watching them, a smile on his face (like usual). He was talking to Marth, but it was a one sided conversation as his companion wasn't really talking.

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Roy asked.

"…"

"Okay, I know you don't like it. Just try to like it, for me?" Roy said with puppy dog eyes.

Still no answer.

"Do you hate it that much? It's for Altea, and I know that that's the only reason you came but…couldn't you at least try to have fun?"

Silence.

"Aw come on."

Nothing.

"Can't you at least try to get to know some people and make some friends?"

Icy glare.

"Okay okay! I know that you've walled yourself up and won't let anyone in, but you could at least try…"

More intense icy glare.

"Alright! I'll shut up now!" Roy pleaded, closing his mouth.

The two sat in silence. Roy couldn't take it, so he started to hum a song his father had taught him. Marth didn't stop him. He had some sympathy of coarse, and knew that Roy missed his father terribly. The only reason he had come at first was to help his best friend; Marth.

The humming abruptly stopped, and Marth looked up. Samus and Link were standing in front of them.

"Hey Roy! It's good to see you again!" Samus said happily, ignoring Marth's presence.

"Yo Samus! Good to see you too!" Roy returned with his same smile.

"I have heard good things about you," Link said kindly.

"Yeah, I heard that you kick some major butt out on the battle field, but also that you are a great friend!" Roy said, making Link smile. He always seemed to have that effect on people.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us Roy," Samus invited.

"Uh…" Roy mumbled, looking at Marth.

"Go," Marth said quietly.

Roy looked down sadly. "I…kinda want to stay with Marth…How about you guys come over here?" Roy said, getting excited with his master plan.

Samus looked at Link nervously. "Uh…okay," she said after awhile.

Both seniors sat down at the table, staying on the other side of Roy; away from Marth. The blue haired swordsman didn't seem to care though. Roy chatted away, happy to have someone to talk with. Finally, Samus got up the nerve to talk to Marth.

"So, Marth. Why did you come here?" Samus asked.

Marth looked up, but didn't answer. Roy quickly chimed in though. "We came here to help Marth's kingdom, Altea."

"I see…" Link said.

Marth went back to examining the table, only to be interrupted by Samus once more.

"Hey, Marth. Why are you so rude like that; you didn't even answer my question! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Samus growled out, upset at being ignored when she was talking directly to him.

Roy felt the temperature in the room drop at least ten degrees. He turned to Samus with a nervous smile. "Uh…Samus…"

Marth stood up, his gaze seeming to pierce through Samus's armor. "My mother died thank you."

Link froze, and Samus went silent. Marth walked out of the room stiffly, while Roy called after him in a futile attempt. He sighed.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" he asked Samus.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know…" Samus said quietly.

"Yeah, most don't know. Actually, most people think Marth is a total jerk with no feelings. The truth is, Marth's father and mother died, along with his kingdom betraying him and calling him an outcast for trying to help them," Roy said quietly.

"…really?" Link asked in shock, looked to the place where Marth had exited. "No wonder…"

Samus felt ashamed of herself. If only she had known…She wouldn't have said what she had said. Roy looked slightly crestfallen.

"I'm…not really hungry," he said as he got up and left.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter two**

**I don't really know if Marth's mom is dead, but i heard it somewhere, so i put it in; lol **


	3. Poisoned

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story (so far -insert evil laughter-) but i do own the plot

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Marth sat on his bed, looking out of a small window. Dark clouds covered the sky. A hesitant knock sounded through his room, so he got up to open the door, already knowing who it was. Roy. Of coarse, when he did open the door, Roy was standing there, fuming. He quickly stepped inside.

"I can't believe they would actually say something like that!" Roy hissed.

"…they didn't know," Marth stated, surprising Roy.

"Wo, you actually talked. Are you sick or something?" Roy asked while putting a hand to his friend's forehead. "No, it's not that…you're upset about what she said, aren't you?"

Marth looked down. "It…is not that."

"I see…alright then. You'll just have to talk, that'll show them what a great person you are!"

"…I'm not a great person."

"Yes you are! You're my first friend, and an awesome one at that!"

"…"

"Fine, fine. But I'll find some way to make them see," Roy said as he walked towards the door, a smile already back on his face.

Marth watched him leave. A great person? A great _friend?_ Did Roy really think that highly of him? Marth felt a feeling he hadn't felt in ages; happiness. A soft patter was heard on the window frame. Marth smiled. Maybe he could try to make some friends; for his only friend, Roy.

Samus felt horrible for saying those things to Marth. If what Roy said was true, then there was a reason why he acted like he did. She put her face in her hands, sighing. What a mess. Looking up when she heard footsteps, she saw none other then Marth, book in hand. She followed behind him to see the swordsman seat himself down on a couch, pull out his book, and then seem to be totally zoned out. He didn't seem to notice when Samus took a seat next to him, or when she sat there staring at him. So she thought.

"It is rude to stare," he stated plainly, making her jump.

"I…uh…I'm sorry about earlier…" Samus apologized.

"What? That I have no manners and that I'm a jerk who has no feelings?"

"I…didn't know…"

Marth put down his book. "Actually, I had to take a whole class on manners."

She looked up to see that he was smiling. Marth was smiling. He had beautiful white teeth that shone in the light. Samus smirked. "You should smile more often, you have a good one."

"I am out of practice. I have not smiled for a while now, it kinda makes my mouth hurt."

Samus giggled. "Then I'll get you back in practice."

Roy was watching Samus and Marth talk. He was slightly amazed that they were even having a conversation, and he listened intently. Their topic wasn't very exciting though. Fighting. They were talking about battle strategies, which, since Roy's father was a general, he had heard much of. Sighing, he left the doorframe and entered the room, making the two look up. Roy smiled sheepishly.

"Yo guys. Just came to relax," the red head said with a smile.

"You were standing in the doorframe for a while," Marth pointed out.

"Heh…" Roy said, rubbing the back of his head.

The swordsman sat down next to Marth, still smiling nervously. Marth rolled his eyes, but only Samus saw it. She laughed. Roy glanced at her suddenly, as if just noticing her. He almost glared, but stopped himself, resolving with looking away. _Sheesh, if a glare all the time I'm gonna turn into Marth, _Roy thought to himself.

"She already apologized Roy, and I have no hard feelings," Marth said, glanced at his best friend.

"Oh…I was gonna say she better or I'll have to force her to," Roy said with a chuckle.

Marth looked up at the clock. "Samus, you have a match at this time."

The bounty hunter started. "What?! Thanks Marth, I'll see you two later!"

She ran off, leaving the two friends alone. Marth picked up his book once more, starting to read it. He had brought many of his favorite books from home, along with some new ones, so he had quite a bit to chose from. Right now he was reading a book about a dark kingdom. It was pretty good, but he had read better. Roy picked up a magazine and started to read that (having nothing else to do). It was a National Geographic one, and was talking about the solar system. He grimaced. Science was a subject he did not enjoy in the least bit. Putting the boring article down (I don't think it's boring, but this is Roy we're talking about).

"So, you're not mad at Samus?" he asked the reading swordsman.

Marth looked up, and then looked back to his book.

"So you were never mad?"

Silence.

"Alright then! I can befriends with her-uh…so you actually _talked_ to her?"

Still silence.

"Hmm…I wonder why. Anyway, see ya rounds, I'm gonna go watch the matches!"

Roy stood and walked off, leaving Marth to his own thoughts. The prince set his book down and put his hand to his forehead. He had a slight headache that had been bothering him all day, and it was starting to get worse. _Maybe I'm getting sick from wandering around with Roy for a week._ Marth stood up finally and headed in the direction of his room. On the way, he passed Zelda and Peach, who gave him strange looks. He turned to them, a peeved expression on his face.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uh…Nothing! Nothing!" Peach said as she gave him a fake smile.

Zelda looked at the ground. "Uh…you don't look so good Marth. Are you going to your room?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow," the two girls said, walking away.

Marth stumbled a bit as he walked back to his room. _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be tripping like this…_ he thought as he nearly ran into a wall. He grimaced when he noticed that his vision was getting turning black around the edges.

"This is…I've felt this before…when…" Marth said as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Yay, i finished chapter four! lol**

**I hope u enjoy it thank you **


	4. Healing

**Chapter Four**

Samus was sweating slightly as she walked down the hallway. She had been up against Pikachu, and the little mouse packed quite a punch. Although she had still won, she felt like falling into her bed and sleeping for six hours. Suddenly she noticed a slumped figure against the wall. She froze. _M-Marth?!_ She thought, rushing to his side.

"Marth! Marth, can you hear me!? Marth!?" Samus called, shaking him.

No response. Quickly, she checked for a pulse, and relaxed a bit when she found one. She looked him over, taking note of his pale skin and the circles around his eyes, along with clenched fists. She knew what that meant; poison. Quickly picking Marth up, she sprinted to the infirmary, knowing that whatever poison Marth was suffering from could be fatal. She burst through the door making Dr. Mario jump in surprise at her sudden entrance.

"What-a is it-a Samus?" the doctor asked, noticing Marth in her arms.

"I think he was poisoned. You have to hurry though, I don't know how long he's been like this," the bounty hunter replied quickly.

Samus had been waiting in a small white room for what felt like _ages._ Finally Dr. Mario walked in, a smile on his face. The armor wearing female sat up.

"Your blue-a haired friend will-a be alright-a," the Mario look-a-like said triumphantly.

"Can I see him?" Samus asked quickly.

"Right through here."

She was led through a large doorframe and into another small white room. A bed was positioned next to one wall, with Marth sitting up on it. He looked slightly peeved, making Samus stifle a laugh. He glared daggers at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked icily.

"Don't be so rude! I just saved your hide!" Samus retorted.

Marth looked down at his hands. "Why…who would want to…"

Samus watched him. She was sure that he would distrust the smashers even more now, which was bad. She walked over to the Altean, sitting down on the bed next to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I don't know who would want to poison you, but I do know this. You haven't eaten here yet, right?"

"That is correct."

"So I highly doubt it was one of the smashers. You haven't had any matches either?"

"That is also correct."

"Then no one would hold a grudge against you. I'm guessing that whoever did it was someone from your homeland."

"Altea? That is a good guess but…"

"I heard you were exiled so I'm sure there are some people who want to hurt you."

Marth's eyes shot up to meet Samus's. "Where did you hear that?" he asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"You're really annoying Marth."

"So are you."

Samus frowned. "For a prince you sure are nice."

"You're the one who is female."

"Who said females can't be mean and tough?!"

"…Everyone…"

.: Samus gets up and punches everyone who thinks that:.

(Lol jk)


	5. Dance

**Chapter Five**

Marth was finally out of the infirmary, and ready for some competition. He had had nothing to do for _ages_ except reading and talking to Samus and Roy. The prince stretched his arms, feeling finally free. His head was filled with the dread of having to face the rest of the smashers, one of which could be his potential killer. Shaking his head he continued down the stairs. Roy was there to greet him with his usual wide grin, and the prince was slightly surprised to see Samus standing there, too.

"Marth! You're back!"

He nodded a polite nod, his sapphire eyes flicking over to Samus briefly and then back. She noticed the subtle glace, but didn't comment on it due to the fact that it didn't bother her too much anymore. What did bother her was the fact that Marth didn't really trust them anymore. Naturally, right when she was getting to know him. Stupid whoever it was, of all the times! He wasn't a bad guy after all.

"Hey Marth, I'm gonna go down and train, wanna come with?" Roy asked cheerfully.

Samus had never seen the kind of expression on Marth's face as she did now. It wasn't like she had known him very long but he almost looked…happy. Was it just that he liked spending time with Roy or was it that he liked training? Or maybe both. Somehow it just seemed like his eyes lit up. Samus stepped forward hesitantly, sweating a bit behind her mask.

"Um…you wouldn't mind if I came along too, would you?"

Marth looked directly at her, making her shiver. That was new. "You are free to accompany us, I do not mind."

Under the visor her face brightened like the sky after a storm. "Thanks."

Samus blinked as sparks flashed between Marth and Roy, their swords clashing in the midday sun. Both men were sweating slightly, their eyes gleaming with the thrill of a good fight. Marth did what appeared to be a duck, momentarily startling Roy into lowering his guard. The prince kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. Roy skidded to a halt and then charged again, a grin on his face. He swung down as hard as he could in an overhead swing but Marth countered and threw him off balance. The blue haired swordsman did a series of intricate swings and steps, his sword gracefully shining in the bright light. Samus smiled. Both stopped instantly when a timer buzzed loudly, and they walked towards the female bounty hunter.

"Wow! You were awesome Marth! You've got to show me how to do that sword thingy where you move your sword all graceful and stuff!" Roy said enthusiastically, wiping sweat from his forehead unceremoniously.

Marth smiled a small smile. "Maybe I can show you sometime. It does take time to learn though; it took me four whole months of almost nonstop training to get it right."

"That was pretty cool. It was almost like…a dance."

Marth's smile broadened. "It is. My sister actually taught me how to get it right…" At this his eyes dimmed a bit.

Roy hastily changed the subject. "Um…hey! I gotta go do something so how about you two train together? See ya round Marth!"

He was gone in a flash of red, leaving no time for argument. They both looked at each other awkwardly. Samus laughed nervously, while Marth looked away, his blue eyes betraying no emotion that he felt. After all, he had had _plenty_ of practice at showing no feelings. Samus watched him carefully, her own blue eyes narrowing with concentration. Awkward silence #2.

"So uh…wanna practice? She asked hesitantly.

Marth seemed to pause, his hands touching the tip of his sword delicately. "I'm a little tired out…"

"Well then how about a walk for you to cool down?"

He looked like he didn't want to go, but being the person he was he gently nodded his head, eyes still lifeless. She knew he didn't feel like a walk. The thought was just too irresistible though, and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. The two walked down the path leading towards the small park behind the smash mansion.

"So…could you teach me how to do that dancing thing?"

"You don't use a sword."

"But I can't dance either, and I'd like to learn someday. How 'bout now?"

He frowned. "Still…it's-"

"Ah come on! It'll be fun!"

"I-"

"Please? I'll…take off my helmet?"

"Uh…"

"I'll do your laundry?"

"…"

"I'll…comb your hair?"

He gave her a blank look.

"I'll…uh…um…run around the house naked?"

For a second she thought she saw his eyes widen. "Samus…that would be very …inappropriate…"

She laughed. "How about I…er…lick you?"

His eyes defiantly widened at that. "You'll WHAT?"

"Well since I can't think of anything what do you want me to do?"

He paused for a moment, and then his eyes gleamed with something akin to mischief. "Alright then, help me write poetry."

"P-poetry? You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope. Deal?"

Samus looked hesitant at first, but then she nervously shook hands with the prince. One thing was for sure; she couldn't write poetry _or_ dance.


	6. Poetry and Sore Feet

**Chapter Six **

Marth winced as Samus stepped on his foot yet again. He was gonna feel that in the morning for sure. He sighed.

"No. It's left two three back two forward two three right two left two back two three. Got it?"

Samus nodded, determined to learn the steps. She had to admit she was surprised with his immense patience, as they had been doing this for two hours. Gradually she made progress, becoming more graceful and getting most of the steps right. Accept for the occasional stepping on a very sore footed price.

"Ah!"

Samus tripped and fell over, her head headed for the wall behind. Two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her upright, but somehow the two pairs of blue eyes were too close for her comfort. Marth quickly pulled away, swiftly stumbling over a few apologies. He turned his face away. Though it was quick Samus did notice the faint blush on his cheeks, which made her burst out laughing. He glared.

"What's so funny?"

"I-It's just-your face! Oh man! You look so cute when you blush!"

This made his blush deepen. "S-Shut up."

"Okay, I wanna try again, you ready?"

He reluctantly started to dance with her again, his eyes downcast and his face still having a hint of blush. They stepped left and right, swinging backwards and pacing forward. This time they made it through the whole routine without mishap.

"Well, there you go, that's how you do it."

Samus smiled to herself, secretly ecstatic about her new accomplishment. "Thanks Marth, I really enjoyed it. And I'm er…sorry about your feet…"

He laughed, shocking her into widened eyes. It was a pleasant laugh, one not to squeaky and high or low and rough. It was all-in-all a rather good laugh.

"Wow, I've never heard you laugh before. Just like smiling, you should laugh more often," she commented with a smirk.

For a second he looked shocked, but he quickly covered it up and coughed roughly, "clearing his throat". "I find few things in life as funny."

Crossing her arms she made a fake frown. "Really? No wonder you're so drab."

"Well, now that I've held up my end of the deal you have to hold up yours."

"I'm warning you now that I suck at poetry."

"That doesn't matter to me; I'm not perfect at it either."

Frustrated, Samus tried to finish the line she was writing. In the snow-. That was all she had. Marth had given her that to start with because she couldn't think of anything. Snow was a good subject, but for some reason her mind wasn't working properly today. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of anything to write about. Glancing over she noticed the prince busily scribbling away in neat handwriting, his face set and serious. He already had quite a few lines done.

"Hey Marth."

"What?"

"I…I can't do this! I can't think of a single thing!"

He gave her a blank stare. "Try harder then."

"I can't!"

"You can't or you won't?"

"Argh!"

She briefly wrote down a few things, but became stuck once again when her anger faded, leaving only annoyance. Sighing she put her face in her hands, feeling defeated.

"Need some inspiration?"

She was surprised when a paper was casually tossed at her, flying through the air slowly and landed next to her arm. Picking it up gently her eyes scanned over it; and then widened in shock.

"…Did you write this Marth?" For some reason she was choking on the words.

"Yes."

She found herself choking again, her eyes reading over the serene but harsh, beautiful but sad verses of the page-long poem. It too was about snow. It was a heartrending snow though, as it talked of how the writer related to it. It reminded her somewhat of her own life. It reminded her of death and sorrow, and maybe a bit of attempted and destroyed healing.

Snow.

White flakes, crystals

Pureness

Until it becomes stained with jealousy

Hate

Worry

Death

It will melt eventually,

Just like our hearts do at some point in life

It destroys growth

Just like Hate destroys love

It destroys feelings

Just like hate obliterates thought

It consumes

Just like jealousy

It covers

Just like we try to cover our hurt

It lies

It lies about what we know it's there

Snow.

Deadly through beauty

Lying through feelings

Covering everything

That is snow

That is its true intentions

Samus was silent for a long while. The only sound being Marth scratching down something onto paper as if she didn't exist. Slowly she looked up, biting her bottom lip.

"Marth?"

He looked up.

"What…inspired you to write this?"

He paused, and then set his pen down carefully on the wooden table. "Why?"

"It's just…it almost reminds me of…my own past…"

"I was inspired to write that during winter last year. It was the same day that my…mother and father died."

"I really am sorry about what I said to you at breakfast that one time."

"I know."

"…It must be hard."

"What?"

"Living like you do. I remember my parents, but not very well…they were killed when I was young to. I was lucky and got saved by this race called the Chozo, but no one else from my planet escaped…"

"I see…we are in some ways alike then."

"I guess."

* * *

I would like to say thank you to **T****he Dark Templar, flutekitty, xXDeath-N'-HellXx, and ElementUchihaMaster for reviewing my story it really helps me update faster i do really appreciate reviews so i would like to thank the people who do. Thanks guys and girls lol**

**About this chapter, i suck at writing poetry so you can laugh if you want and i don't know very much about Samus so bear with me lol and i also don't know much about dancing. I guess I'm pretty ignorant. **

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer due to request but i think i failed :( sorry xXDeath-N'-HellXx


	7. Nightmares

**Chapter 7**

Samus sighed as she walked down the long corridor that led to the living room. It was almost dark outside. Today would be Marth's first match, and she didn't want to miss it. Apparently he was facing off against Yoshi, and knowing that the dinosaur could be an annoyance in battle she hoped he would do okay. Not that he was easily annoyed. When she arrived there were already quite a few others present, including a nervous Roy. She walked over to the redhead and turned to face the large T.V. as Marth and Yoshi appeared on the stage known as HyruleTemple. Yoshi charged with his amazing speed and prepared to throw an egg at the swordsman. Marth unexpectedly rolled forward and slashed out in a powerful swing, knocking the green dinosaur into the underground part of the level. He then jumped down with simultaneously flipping into a downward slash and knocked down the attempt of getting back up by Yoshi. Now Yoshi was the one annoyed. In a last attempt he turned into an egg and tried to flatten Marth by rolling over him. The prince suddenly jumped into the air and Yoshi lost control, rolling off the edge and down for a KO.

"GAME!!!" was heard through the speakerphones.

Roy cheered wildly, his arms flailing through the air.

"That was…fast…" Samus said with slight awe.

"He's better then I thought he would be."

Samus jumped. She hadn't noticed that Link had been standing next to her. She turned to face him somewhat stiffly.

"I think he is a very good swordsman. Maybe as good as you."

Link gave her a half glare half shocked look. Before she could say anything else he walked away towards Zelda with a slightly hurt posture. Samus turned away with a shrug, moving to head back to her room. She was none to surprised to meet Marth in the hall.

"You did great against Yoshi."

"Thank you."

He started to walk away, but Samus grabbed his arm suddenly. She blushed behind her mask, unsure of what she was doing. He turned to her with a confused expression plain on his face.

"Is something wrong Samus?"

"N-No I…I…uh…I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me I just…didn't want you to go so soon…"

"He raised an eyebrow. "And why would you care if I left?"

"I…guess I'm lonely?"

Marth sighed, his eyes almost looking weary. "Samus, this isn't really the time for a talk."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"I…uh…never mind!"

She ran. Marth blinked as she slammed her door. He didn't have much experience with woman, and he thought this was just plain strange. Stopping him, and then running away? What was going on?

Samus threw herself onto her bed. What had she been thinking grabbing his arm like that? Burying her face in her pillow she screamed, letting all her troubled emotions flow out. Pounding her sheets was a good release too. For some reason she found herself to be drowsy though, and soon her eyelids were drooping.

Fire. Everything was burning, red and orange and yellow flashing before her eyes. The heat was overwhelming. Smoke choked of the air supply and covered up what little light there was. Looking around Samus searched for any life; someone other then herself. She ran out of the burning building and into the streets. People were running and screaming, while the sounds of blood hitting pavement could be heard close by. Sprinting in that direction she found herself face to face with a space pirate. She stopped dead. What she saw before her was something she never wished to see again.

"F-Father…Mother!"

Right before her eyes she saw the pirates murder her only family, the ones she loved.

"Noooooooo!!!"

She ran forward without thinking, wanting to destroy the ones who did this to her. Before she could reach them though the scenery changed. She slowed her pace, looking around in bewilderment. Trees surrounded her on all sides and the ground was covered in moss. Walking carefully she found that she recognized the place as the park behind the SmashMansion. This had her totally confused.

The bounty hunter froze when she heard voices coming from nearby. Carefully she crept forward, taking caution to not step on twigs or rustle bushes. After a few seconds of this she came upon a small clearing where three figures dwelled. One of them was on the ground and appeared to be hurt, while the second was standing in front in a defensive posture. The third had a long blade out. As she got closer her mouth opened in shock. She herself was the one on the ground with a wounded leg. Marth stood protectively in front of her with hard eyes. His blade was also out. The third figure looked strangely like Link except he wore black clothes and had dark skin along with red eyes.

"Leave her alone _Link._"

The Link-look-a-like smirked. "No, I would never oblige to a girly boy like you tiara boy."

The only sign that Marth was affected by the insult was a small twitch of one finger. "She didn't do anything to you. Leave her be."

'Link' cackled. "She did everything! She rejected me!"

"So what!" the prince spat out. "Leave her alone!"

Samus was surprised. This was the first time she had ever heard Marth raise his voice. It was…intimidating to say the least.

'Link' laughed again. Without warning he suddenly charged. There was a clash of sparks and then the dark Link was thrown back. He smiled. Doing a high jump he flipped over Marth and charged Samus instead. His sword plunged towards her head.

"Samus!"

No.

This had to be wrong.

Why would he…

Samus felt a tear slip down her check.

Dark Link had a face of shock as he glanced down at the blade piercing his chest. Suddenly he growled and pushed forward a copy of the Master Sword with all the strength he had left.

Marth gagged as blood dripped down his chin and the dark sword ran through him like he was apiece of rice paper. Slowly he fell down on hands and knees as 'Link' fell over dead.

"Marth!"

She couldn't remember the last time she had cried.

At agonizing speeds the blonde crawled over to the dying swordsman, the ground already starting to turn a scarlet color. The color of blood.

His blood.

"Why?"

He smiled. She hated the way his eyes looked so lifeless. "Because…because…I…"

He didn't have time to finish as his body went limp in the arms of the bounty hunter. She screamed.

Marth got out of bed groggily. Someone was pounding relentlessly on his door. Tiredly he got up and opened it, surprised to see a puffy eyed Samus standing there with her arms wrapped tightly around her body as if she were cold. Her blonde her was disheveled.

"Samus? What's wrong?"

Tiredness and annoyance was instantly replaced by worry.

"I-I…can I come in?"

Marth stepped aside quietly, not seeming to mind the fact that he was in his pajamas. Samus sat down on his bed with her head in her hands. The ex-prince pulled up a chair stoically and stared at her, wanting an explanation as to why she had come to _his_ room at _1:00 _in the morning. Slowly she looked up at him with those red rimmed eyes.

"I…had a nightmare."

She expected him to laugh. To say something. He remained silent though, his eyes following her every movement.

"What about?" he finally asked.

She explained everything from the death of her parents to the prince's own violent demise. He listened quietly, his dark blue eyes, giving nothing away.

"You look tired Samus. Why don't you get some sleep? Nothing like that will ever happen and what's in the past is in the past. You can't change it so you shouldn't worry."

She nodded slowly. Already her eyelids were starting to droop, and a black haze surrounded the edges of her vision. Subconsciously she laid down, not seeming to care that this wasn't her room _or_ her bed. Marth silently pulled up the blankets up to her chin.

Someone was singing. Samus could hear it on the edge of her consciousness. It was a sweet voice, that of a male. For some reason the strange words that she didn't recognize eased her mind, and soon she fell into a deep slumber without a single hint of a bad dream.

Roy walked into the kitchen the next morning happily, obviously in a good mood (like always). He stopped when he saw Marth with head bent over a cup of coffee.

"Marth?"

The blue haired swordsmen looked up with tired eyes and then looked back down at his coffee. Apparently the black-brown drink was more interesting. Roy was about to say something else when Zelda walked in with a worried expression.

"Has either of you seen Samus? She's not in her room and…"

Marth glanced up at her. "She's in my room."

Ryo dropped his bowl of cereal and Zelda gaped.

"M-Marth…"

The prince seemed to not understand for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened. " Roy! How could you even _think_ THAT?!"

The red head still looked shocked. "W-Well…"

Marth looked back down at his coffee in misery. "I'm going in the living room. You can go wake Samus up Zelda my door's unlocked."

With that said and done the blue clad warrior briskly stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch.

* * *

**Was this long enough? Oh well, I wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed especially Hinatastar you're awesome!**

**Uh this was a bit gory sorry about that but i had to instill some suspense or something like that lol**

**It was kind of sad so a had to but something funny near the end lol poor Marth**

**anyway i hoped you enjoyed it**


	8. Darn My Sleeping Schedule

**Chapter 8**

Samus groaned as she opened her eyes. Why was she so tired? Slowly she sat up, and then stopped. Where was she? Suddenly the memories of last night came flowing back, and she shot off the bed, looking around. No Marth. Calming herself she stood up and looked around. The room wasn't anything special; the walls were blue along with the ceiling and carpet. In fact almost everything in the room was blue. There was one thing that caught her attention though, and it wasn't really blue. A simple picture frame sat on a desk behind a few neat stacks of paper. Silently she walked over to it, picking the smooth woodwork up from its secluded place to a space nearer her face. The picture was faded but still somewhat visible. A beautiful woman with long blue hair braided back was standing next to a young boy who also had blue hair.

She was wearing the same tiara Marth wore.

Samus could tell that she was young, too young to be his mother. Probably a sister or something like that. Both of them were smiling and looked so happy next to each other, their eyes sparkling. Even though it was a drawing she could still see their happiness.

A knock on the door startled her and she quickly set the frame down where she had found it and rushed to open the door. She was surprised to see Zelda.

"Oh, it's only you Zelda."

"Samus, why are you in Marth's room?"

"Eh?" Her face was blank for a few moments and then it clicked. "Oh, yeah. I had a really bad nightmare last night and Marth…helped me out I guess."

Zelda seemed relieved. "Okay, because _I_ got the impression that something else happened."

Samus' face reddened. "Why?"

"Because Marth said you were in his room so I assumed-"

Quickly Samus stepped around her and sprinted to the living room, totally embarrassed. She stopped when she saw Roy leaning over the couch watching something, apparently amused. She casually walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey Roy."

He looked up and grinned. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Look at this!"

Samus leaned over the couch to see what was so interesting, and her smile widened.

Marth was curled up against one pillow with his sapphire hair covering up most of his face, obviously fast asleep. Suddenly a light bulb went on over Samus' head.

"Opps!"

Roy looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I fell asleep in his bed so he probably didn't have anywhere to sleep…"

"Oh yeah. I found him in the kitchen this morning with a cup of coffee. He said something about you being in his room-"

"Okay! Not this again!"

Roy snickered. "Poor Marth was probably up all night. Why were you in his room in the first place?"

"I…had a bad dream…"

Roy mouthed an 'oh'.

The bounty hunter all of the sudden remembered the picture she had seen.

"Hey Roy…did Marth have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name was Ellis. She was really pretty and really nice too. She really cared about him you know…"

"Is she?"

"I don't know. Marth stopped talking about her a little while ago and he always does something to change the subject whenever I bring it up."

"I see…"

"Well, we should probably let him rest. He gets really cranky when he gets no sleep."

Roy walked off with an uneasy smile.

* * *

Marth felt exhausted. He shouldn't be this tired. Slowly he sat up, glancing around to find himself in the living room. Ah great. It was the middle of the night. Now his sleeping schedule was all messed up. Groaning he swung his legs off the couch and briskly walked back to his room, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he did so. His hand touched the tiara he wore briefly, but he quickly drew his hand away from it as if it were poison.

"Hey, Marth."

Slightly surprised he turned to see Samus walking up to him.

"Samus. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate your help. I'm sorry about you not getting any sleep."

"No, no. It's okay. Why are you still up?"

"I…was worried about my dream I guess."

"Just don't think about it. The more you think about it the harder it becomes to ignore."

She watched him leave. His cape seemed to dance behind him as he walked, the blue fabric almost waving to her. She sighed.

* * *

When the blonde got back to her room the first thing she did was sink down onto her bed. There was one thing that stuck in her mind the most from last night; that song. She had no idea where it had come from or what it was, but it had somehow eased her troubles. Obviously it was a man…wait a second. Her eyes widened in realization. That had been _Marth!_

Quietly she slipped out her window and grabbed onto the lower edge of the next room's casement. Swinging her legs out from under her she jumped to the next frame, so on and so forth. Finally she reached her destination, a curtain-less window with a soft light flowing out. Peeking in she saw Marth standing with his back to her, holding something in his hand. It looked like…a picture frame.

Knocking lightly on the window's glass she waved from her upside-down position as he turned to face her, practically slamming the frame down on his desk. Hurriedly the prince opened the window and gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you doing Samus?"

"You sing nicely."

"…nani?"

She didn't understand Japanese but she got the feeling that he was confused. Doing a half somersault she landed gracefully in his room, brushing herself off. He stared at her blankly.

"I said you sing nicely. It's a compliment."

"…I…"

"Last night? That was you singing wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't."

"Why didn't you slam the door in my face? Just curious."

"I didn't because you…reminded me of something in my past."

"Oh. I'm probably bothering you so…" She put a hand on the windowsill and prepared to swing out, when he caught her arm. She turned slowly.

"Samus, Thank you."

* * *

Roy hummed as he briskly walked down the hall, a cheery smile on his face. It was a wonder his mouth didn't hurt from his constant smiling. He wore casual clothes; a light green shirt and comfortable grey pants. Whistling he didn't notice until too late as he bumped into someone with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Watch where you're going punk!"

Roy looked up hesitantly into ruby red eyes. He gulped. "Link?"

The elf scoffed. "No you imbecile, my Name is Kin."

The man looked exactly like Link except for the black clothing and darker skin and eyes. His hair was also of a white color. Roy hastily stood, backing away while laughing nervously. Unfortunately, Marth was standing behind him.

"OOF!" Roy said as he fell over backwards onto the unlucky prince.

Marth winced as Roy elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him in the shin. Fun, another bruise. Pushing Roy off him he came face to face with none other then Kin. He froze. Dark Link smirked at him, arms crossed and red eyes gleaming. Marth's icy eyes stared at him and he stared back, suddenly intrigued by this seemingly not so goody-goody man.

"My names Kin, what's yours?" he asked with his hand held out.

Marth hesitated for a bit, but then slowly shock the Kin's hand. "I am Marth Lowell."

"Well, I'll see you two around, I gotta go unpack my stuff."

Without another word Kin was gone, his intimidating red eyes no longer visible. That didn't mean that Roy didn't stop shaking though. His face had paled and he was clutching Marth's cape between his fingers as if it were a life preserver. Marth turned to him with a glare at the ready.

"Would you kindly release my cape?"

Roy started and laughed nervously, letting the cape fall from his twitching fingers. He rubbed the back of his head as he backed away. Marth sighed and walked swiftly off, unable to stop the feeling of dread that entered his gut. Samus was going to freak once she knew who the new smasher was. Joy upon joys.

* * *

**Once again thank you to HinataStar for your support and to Keroanne1 for your comment you guys rock**

**this chapter was hard to write for some reason and i failed at making it much longer**

**always i hope you enjoy please R & R**


	9. Drowning

**Chapter 9**

Marth wearily trudged down the halls, fingering the torn fabric of his sleeve between his shaking fingers. His hand went up to wipe some sweat off his forehead. Roy walked next to him with almost the same expression, only he tried to still smile weakly.

"Team battles suck. Really, I mean, is it fair to have someone like Kin and Bowser on the same team? You sure got cut up pretty bad, I guess I was lucky. Your hands are shakin," Roy said with a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Roy, don't worry about it. I just…spaced out."

The ex-prince looked away, his pale face seeming to get even paler. Roy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you haven't fully recovered from that poison yet? It's okay that we lost you know."

Marth shook his head. "I'm not concerned about losing Roy; it's more the fact that I can barely lift my sword anymore. I was fine when I battled Yoshi-"

"I think you're just tired. How about you go back to your room and rest you old worrywart. I'll tell everyone where you went off to."

The redhead pushed Marth in the direction of his room, his smile never faltering. Finally the blunette obliged and walked off, his head hung down and his hand back to his forehead. Roy turned back to the stairs and groaned, cracking his knuckles. He strode downstairs with purpose, ready to get mocked by everyone by his first loss. He didn't want Marth to go through something like that when he was so exhausted.

"Hey, loser. I'm surprised you weren't to barbequed to show up," Ganondorf sneered.

Roy put on a defiant look. "Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm scared to show my face."

"The only reason you lost was because Marth wouldn't play his part. He must've wanted you to lose, 'cause he sure didn't look like he was trying," Bowser scoffed.

Roy felt a flame of anger rip through him. With fists clenched he took a few menacing steps towards Bowser.

"If you ever, EVER badmouth Marth again I SWEAR you will regret ever living," Roy said in a terrifyingly low voice, his blue eyes narrowed to slits.

Bowser smiled nervously. Ganondorf just laughed.

"I know that deep down inside you're disappointed in him. Admit it; you were on a winning streak. How does it feel to have your record ruined?"

Roy ground his teeth.

"You don't know anything," he hissed out.

Ganon smirked. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. So where's your _loyal_ friend anyway?"

"He isn't feeling well so I told him to rest."

Roy stomped off, anger clearly written all over his face. Ganondorf snickered to himself.

"Don't let him get to you; he's just being a bully."

The redheaded swordsman turned to see Peach leaning against a doorframe, one hand on her hip.

"I just can't stand it when people say those things about Marth. They're never true!"

"He just wants to make you two enemies for his own twisted games. I thought you guys tried your hardest out there today. Maybe Marth was a little off but he didn't look himself."

"Yeah, I think he's just tired."

"Maybe. Oh yeah, Samus wanted to talk to him but if he's off to take a cat nap I guess she'll have to delay. Maybe you can go tell her for me?" Peach asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure, that's not a problem. See ya round Peach!"

He walked off with a wave, and she watched him leave with I smile. He sure was cute.

* * *

Samus sat lazily on the couch, a book in hand and a cup of coffee nearby. It was hard to drown out the constant worry of Kin being in the mansion after her dream, but she was trying her hardest. The recent match had worried her. Marth had seemed a little…well, off or something. Never had she seen him so clumsy. He practically _let_ Kin defeat him.

Sipping her coffee she noticed Roy headed in her direction and marked her page. She sat up just as Roy started to speak.

"Sooo…You were looking for Marth?"

Samus nodded.

"Yeah, he went to go take a nap; he wasn't feeling very good."

She looked a bit disappointed but quickly hid it. "Ah, that's okay. It wasn't very important."

Roy smiled. "I think he's just tired, or maybe he caught the flu; nothing to serious."

Samus looked away, not entirely trusting his words. Maybe she should go check up on him, just in case…

"Look Samus. I think something is wrong, but he won't tell me. Would you…go talk to him?"

This was just what she had been waiting for. "Of course I can Roy. Should I go now before he falls asleep?"

"Yeah, I think you should. See ya Samus."

With that last comment he turned away and headed to the kitchen. Samus got up and stretched, ready to go interrogate the prince if need be. She quietly slipped up the stairs to the now well-known door of the blue swordsman. She knocked once. No answer. She knocked again. Silence.

"Marth! If you don't open up I'm gonna kick you door down!" Samus threatened.

There was a bit of shuffling and then the door opened a crack. She pushed the door open the rest of the way, knocking back Marth a bit. He frowned at her. His normally smoothed out blue hair was sticking out all over the place and his face was pale.

"Okay, what's going on?" Samus asked with her hands on her hips.

Marth gave her a dull glare, using one hand to try and comb down his hair.

"Marth! Pay attention and answer my question!"

"Samus. It does not concern you."

The utterly calm way he said it somehow sent a chill through her spine. Why was he so composed when something was obviously wrong here?! Then again, she had _never_, _EVER_ seen him with his hair so ruffled. Maybe that was just paranoid though. She put her hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"Listen Marth. I care about you, okay? I want to know what's wrong so I can help. Please?"

Marth sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. After she was seated he looked away, his hands continuously moving.

"Marth…tell me."

He sighed. "Listen…I don't-"

"You know what's wrong! Stop lying to me! Just stop it!"

He looked at her in shock, his mouth falling open. Tears were streaming from her watery blue eyes and down onto her clenched fists.

"Just stop lying to me…"

"It's…I've only been so…nervous and worried once before…"

"You're worried? Is it about how you died in my dream?"

Marth shook his head.

"No. I'm worried about…you, Samus."

She felt her heart start to beat wildly in her chest.

"I don't want anything to happen to you and Kin being here makes me agitated. I can't eat or sleep and I have to pace the hall all night near your door-"

"You…do that? Why?"

"Because I care too much to let another friend be pulled away from me again! I can't take that again!"

Her eyes widened. "Marth…"

"I can't do it any longer, okay?! It's just…too hard…I simply can't face something like that ever again…"

"When did it happen before?"

"My sister."

His voice had gone hoarse as if he was about to cry. She wanted to hug him but for some reason found she couldn't.

"She was…the only one I had left…they took her…she's gone."

"…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault that it happened. It's mine. I wasn't strong enough to stop them and I feel like I won't be able to protect anyone else…"

"You don't have to worry Marth I'll be fine."

She squeezed his hand tightly, her face serious. Marth looked away again, his icy eyes avoiding her.

"I'm sorry to burden you like this."

He rose before she could stop him and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Her mouth hung open awkwardly in an unfinished sentence.

"Marth! Wait!"

She sprung out the door and searched the hallways, glancing left and right. He was nowhere to be seen. Zelda turned the corner, a frown on her face.

"Samus? Did you say something to Marth? He rushed out so fast he nearly trampled Ness," she asked with worry.

"I didn't…he just…"

The princess came to stand next to her.

"He looked really upset. What happened?"

"I asked him about why he was acting so strange and…he started…"

"It's not your fault. You were just trying to help-"

"I need to find him. Which way did he go?"

"Out the front door but-"

Samus was zipping down the stairs before Zelda could finish.

* * *

Samus ran through the green garden, her blonde hair dancing behind her. Why did this stupid shrub gathering have to be so darn big?! The bounty hunter failed to notice the dark storm clouds overhead until a large wet drop fell on her nose. She muttered something under her breath. It sure was cold without her power suit on, and now she was stuck out in the rain looking for some confused blue-haired swordsman who she was starting to get _very_ annoyed with.

"Marth! Marth!! Answer me!" she called out into the now pouring rain.

No one answered. Not like she didn't expect that though. He was too predictable. He acted like he had no feelings whatsoever but deep down somewhere he was always affected. She could tell even though he barely moved; it was starting to get easier to read his emotions. Like, for instance, when he was annoyed he would twitch a finger every other second. Or, if he was happy his face would loosen up a bit and his eyes would twinkle. And if he was sad or agitated…he would look away.

She stopped to rest for a moment, her hands on her knees. Why oh why did he have to go and do this?

"Marth!! Answer me!! MARTH!!"

She started her search again, gaining a few scratches from random bushes as she passed by them. Her check started to bleed pretty badly and she stopped again to wipe away the blood.

That's when she heard it. It was a soft noise, barely audible. But it was something. She dashed towards it, her eyes wide open and scanning the area rapidly. She flew head over heals when she had to come to sudden stop, falling into the river with a loud splash. The bounty hunter clawed at the water. She tried to stay afloat but the current was too strong and she was pulled under. She couldn't breathe.

_I'm going to die. Stupid, Stupid me for doing something so stupid! Argh! And I never got to tell him…_

Before she could think another thought her world went black.

* * *

**Thanks much to flukekitty, ElementUchihaMaster, Austin B., Fire Emblem MewMew, Dannyboy the Dane, and Attack 224 for reviewing it helped me to write more quicker**

**this one turned out a lot shorter then i intended it to be but i tried to make it a good length sorry about the cliffhanger but it just felt like that should be the end of the chapter for some reason lol**

**Austin B. i will try to put Ike in the next chapter he just didn't fit in this one but i have plans for him later so don't worry**

**Please tell me if you see any mistakes i suck at proofreading lol please R&R thanks**


	10. I Have A Heart No Matter What You Think

**Chapter 10**

A voice. She could hear a voice. Who was that? How did she get here? Hadn't she…drowned? Samus tried to open her eyes but the light was to blinding so she quickly shut the again.

"-mus? Samu-"

Why was this person calling her name?

"-have to wake-"

She couldn't make out what he was saying. Wake up maybe? She tried to open her eyes again, and found it easier this time. Her vision slowly focused, clearing the blurry images. Someone was holding her firmly. Her vision snapped back into full swing and she gasped.

"K-Kin?"

Kin smiled down at her, his white hair plastered to his face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Good to see you're back with us. I need to get you back to the mansion now though."

She felt her body rising into the air, making her feel slightly dizzy.

"W-What? How?"

"I followed you out here and saw you fall into the river. I may be considered to be "Dark Link" but I have a good side to me too. At least I can swim," he joked with a crooked smile.

He was walking pretty fast but the blonde found that his stride was very even and even pleasurable. So she relaxed.

The two soon found themselves back at the mansion, soaking wet but still relatively fine. When she saw them Zelda rushed forward and started frantically worrying about the slightly shaken bounty hunter. Samus just waved her off and told her she was fine and asked Kin to set her down. He obliged and she found her feet on blessed solid ground once more. She then spotted a worried Roy.

"I-Is Marth back?" Samus was weakly.

Roy shook his head, his cerulean eyes betraying his emotions.

"I didn't see him when I was out there. Maybe he left or something." Kin suggested, trying to be helpful.

It only earned him a dirty glare from Zelda.

The door suddenly opened a bit and all four heads turned to see a drenched Marth slip silently inside. He stopped dead when he saw Kin holding tightly onto Samus' hand. Roy glanced at him nervously. Zelda stepped back. Kin just strode forward until he was face-to-face with the ex-prince.

"Look here tiara boy. Samus here almost drowned because she was out there looking for your stupid butt! How selfish can you get, seriously!?"

Marth's face visibly paled.

"W-What?"

"She was running so fast, looking all over for you. She got all scratched up! I bet when she fell in that river you where standing there and didn't even want to bother with those below you so you left her to drown!"

Marth could feel anger rising within him but he struggled to gain control.

"I did no such thing. If I had known Samus was in trouble I would have been there in a second to help her!"

"Says the man who couldn't even save his sister!"

Before anyone knew what happened Kin was on the ground with a bloody nose. He looked up in shock at the furious Marth. The prince had his fists clenched and a look of pure murder was on his face.

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

The three other people in the room shrunk back. Kin just slowly stood up and walked calmly back to where he had stood before.

"I dare. I dare to say you're a worthless nothing who can't even empress his own father and couldn't save his sister. I dare to say you left Samus to die. I'll even dare to say that you actually _did_ betray your country and you deserve to be in exile-"

This time Kin was thrown up against the wall painfully and held there by the collar of his shirt. Marth had a look of uncontrollable rage and his eyes were narrowed to slits. Without warning he slugged Kin hard in the face and then kicked him across the room with amazing force. Kin tried to struggle to his feet but Marth was next to him in an instant and kicked him hard in the stomach. Kin started to cough up blood when Marth kicked him again, sending him sprawled out on his back. Marth bent down low and but a foot on the white-haired Link's chest.

"I'll kill you I swear."

His voice was quiet but strangely much more terrifying then when he had been yelling. Samus rushed forward and grabbed Marth's arms, twisted then around behind his back. She then pulled him away from the coughing Kin, taking tighter hold of his arms as he struggled against her.

"Zelda! Help Kin! Roy! Hold Marth!"

Roy took Samus' place and held Marth firmly in place, his eyes flashing his worry.

Samus slapped Marth.

His face his turned away from her so all she could was the red mark her hand had just left. He stopped moving, panting due to all his struggling. Samus grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"Marth, calm down."

He glared defiantly at her, his stony eyes seeming to burn holes in her flesh. The red mark on his face made in stomach twist inwardly, but she didn't show it on the outside.

"What's gotten into you? He didn't-"

"Shut up Samus."

She stopped, her mouth falling open. "What?"

"I said shut up."

She couldn't help it. After what she had just been through; almost drowning and then having her savior get the crap beaten out of him it was just too much.

She hated the second red mark on his face.

Roy looked shocked when Marth slumped in defeat in his arms, his body seeming to go limp. His legs just seemed to collapse and his arms went numb. Roy didn't let him fall but Samus turned away.

"Marth, what's gotten into?" she asked again, her voice softer.

Before anyone could stop him Marth suddenly seemed to regain his motor functions and he stood. She sensed him brushing past her, his eyes set on the stairs. She grabbed his wrist. He didn't stop, just dragged her along with him. She planted her feet firmly on the ground, forcing him to a jolting stop.

"Look at me! I was out there looking for you! I called your name over and over! So because of that I almost drowned! Because I care!" she yelled at his back in frustration.

"So, you think I left you to die too."

His voice was shaking.

"So what if I do? If you really don't care then why would it matter mister prince?!"

"Ex-prince."

He yanked his hand from her grasp, dashing up the stairs with his eyes hidden under his bangs. Samus glared after him, unable to explain her fury. Why was she suddenly satisfied that she had slapped him? It was wrong. But…it felt _right_.

Roy was speechless, his characteristic smile gone from his face.

"You…you don't really think that Marth would just abandon you like that…would you?"

"I think he was just toying with my emotions for his own twisted games. I don't want to ever see him again."

She left the stunned general there as she hopped up the stairway. Tears felt like they were going to escape the brims of her eyelids. So that was what this was to him. A funny game. And here she had gone falling for some pompous jerk!

* * *

Marth slammed the door to his room. He paced around for a few moments and then leaned his head against the wall, not caring that he was still soaking. This was exactly what Kin had wanted him to do. He had played right into his hands; perfectly. But…how had he found out all that stuff about him? About…his family issues and his status? It made no sense.

The swordsman took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his anger. He couldn't help but feel stupid. He should have been there. It was all his fault. If he hadn't run out like that then none of this would have happened.

And now she hated him.

He tried to choke back the tears but they fell anyway, splashed on the carpet below. It had been so long since he had cried. So long since he had let his emotions get the better of him. He could barely even remember the last time he had gotten angry enough to actually try to _kill_ someone.

Maybe he was tired of pretending. What if all those years of being a stony emotionless being were catching up to him. All those deaths he had seen.

This was what his father had trained him to be. His father was the one who had turned him from a happy smiling person into a torn scared one. His father was the one who had beat into his mind all the horrible ways you could slowly kill someone. He still limped slightly after his father had broken his leg in two places and never bothered to heal it correctly. The father he hated was the reason he couldn't wield a heavier sword because his arms had been damaged to much. What did it matter anyway? In his father's eyes he was an utter failure. A mistake.

Marth punched the wall, ignoring the pain that burst through his fist. He could never go back. Ellis had been the only one who could break his shell and make him smile; even laugh and play. And now she was gone too. It felt like his life was falling apart in his hands, like grains of sand slipping through his fingers; growing in speed every day. It was frustrating.

Well, it wouldn't help to feel sorry for himself. Marth slipped away from the wall and sunk down onto his bed. So, he was twisted, so what? That didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

* * *

Kin looked up from wiping the blood from his nose when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up to answer, not surprised to see Samus standing there.

"Hey Samus. Thanks for getting him off me earlier. I swear he would have really killed me there."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He stepped aside to let her enter, closing the door behind her.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about Sammy?"

Sammy. For some reason she liked that name.

"I'm…sorry for rejecting you like I have recently. It all has to do with this stupid dream I had earlier, but now I see that it would never happen since Marth doesn't care. I'm sorry that I treaty you like that."

"That's okay I forgive you. I don't see why you hung out with him anyway he was obviously playing you."

"I know and now I feel really stupid."

"Aw, it's not your fault. He's a clever one. If you had died there would have been less competition. Easier or someone as bad as he was to win."

"He kicked your butt out in the reception hall."

"I wasn't fighting back, didn't want to hurt him."

"Well you should have. It…actually felt good to slap him. At first it felt wrong but then I knew I did the right thing."

Kin sat down on his bed, leaning back against the wall.

"I wonder what his problem is anyway. It's not like he had any family issues I was just making that up from what I heard about him. I think it was the status jab that got him mad. Sheesh, the royals these days."

Samus laughed. "Seriously."

* * *

Marth quietly stepped down the stairs, his footsteps barely making a noise. He had tried to hide how red-rimmed his eyes had gotten from crying but it didn't make much of a difference. Not like it mattered. He halted when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen; that of a man he wished he had never met and of a woman that he knew all too well. His legs had already carried him to the doorframe though and he stood there as Samus and Kin stared back at him.

"Hey what happened to you? Crying all night 'cause you broke a nail?" Kin asked jokingly.

Samus tried to stifle some laughter. Marth just walked briskly past them, headed for the living room. He stopped when he felt a fork collide with his shoulder. He turned slowly as it clattered to the floor, his dull eyes landing on Samus' still outstretched hand. His frown deepened.

"There, why don't you use that for a tiara?" Samus asked mockingly.

Marth sighed heavily. "Thank you for the gesture Samus, but I'll do without, thank you."

Kin snickered. "Aw, the little cry baby is offended."

The blunette put his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration, willing them to be quiet.

"What are you trying to do, kill us mentally like Mewtwo?"

Marth opened his eyes. His mask was back on; his eyes had gone cold and his mouth set in a firm line.

"Excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

He could hear the two whispering to each other as he turned his back. One again his was hit in the back of the head with an eating utensil, only this time it was a dull knife. He felt it cut into his skin but he didn't even flinch. He'd had worse then a little cut. So he kept on walking.

* * *

"Well, I'm pleased to see that you could all make it to greet our newest smasher. Everyone, please welcome Ike!" the Master Hand yelled loudly.

There was much applause as a strong looking man stepped up onto the stage. He was of a larger build then most of the swordsman but looker to be quite fit. A large sword hung at his waist and was obviously two-handed. He warm smile graced his features and sapphire eyes scanned the crowd of people.

Most everyone soon after rushed forward to greet him, the first being Peach. Ike greeted them all politely, though his eyebrows were raised in confusion and annoyance at some of them. He soon found himself shaking hands with Samus and Kin.

"Well, it's good to see a fellow swordsman here. Most of them suck but I'm sure you've got a lot of skill," Kin said with a happy tone to his voice.

"I thought that they all looked like good swordsmen," Ike said as a firmly shook hands with Samus.

"Just stay away from that one; he's a jerk and a horrible person," Samus said as she gestured towards Marth.

Ike glanced over his shoulder at the slightly hanging back ex-prince. He frowned.

"I can judge his character for myself thank you," Ike said resolutely, his arms crossed across his chest.

Without another word he was headed in Marth's direction. Kin and Samus gaped. Ike was quite the character if he ignored their warnings so dismissively.

* * *

Marth looked up in slight shock when he noticed Ike headed in his direction. Oh no. He had just talked to Samus and Kin. Now he was going to treat him like crap like most of the other smashers did now. He was surprised when Ike held out his hand.

"My name's Ike, it's nice to meet you er…"

"I'm Marth."

The smashers watched in stunned silence as Marth shook hands with the other swordsman.

"Sooo…I've been hearing some pretty nasty rumors about you."

Marth's hand wavered for a second.

"You don't seem like a bad guy to me. Sure, you're a bit shy, but I know a lot of people like that."

Marth felt a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

"Most get the wrong impression when they meet me, Even those who know me well sometimes…misunderstand."

"Ah, I see. Well, I think we can be friends. What do ya say?"

Ike held out his hand again. Marth shook it without hesitating this time, a full-on smile on his face.

Samus' hands fell to her sides. Never had she seen Marth so friendly with someone he barley knew.

"Well Marth, I'm famished. Care to show me the grub?"

Marth's smile broadened. "Sure. I'll give you the grand tour."

Everyone watched on in silence as the two blunettes left the meeting hall. Someone dropped a pen on accident and he could hear it perfectly.

* * *

**Dude, i just wrote my longest chapter in less time then it took me to write the shortest one -.- how strange i guess i just got inspired or something**

**There you go Austin B. i put Ike in there for you**

**Seriously, you have to like Ike. He's so cool lol**

**I put a bit of Marth's backstory in there how i imagined it it isn't entirly truthful except for the fact that Marth's father (Cornelius what the heck lol) did hit him and did think he was a failure that rest i made up**

**Thanks to those who reviewed or are going to since i posted this chapter right after i posted the last one -.- please R&R thanks much**


	11. ACHOO!

**Chapter Eleven**

A loud sneeze echoed through the living room, reverberating until it faded into nothing. Ike snickered.

"Catch a cold eh Marth?" he asked with slight amusement.

The other swordsman gave him a dull but friendly glare. "Maybe I have."

Marth's nose was slightly red and he had a thick blanket wrapped around his slim form. Ike was sitting near by with a Kleenex bow and a National Geographic magazine. The article just happened to be the same one Roy had been reading a while back; the one about the solar system. The only difference was that Ike found it extremely interesting and couldn't put it down. So there they were, silent except for the occasional sneeze.

Samus and Kin froze when they walked in, frowning at the two other occupants. Ike simply looked up and smiled, his wide grin hiding his annoyance at the intrusion. The pair sat down opposite the other two. It went silent. Marth coughed uncomfortably and Ike scooted closer to him and grabbed the Kleenex box. Kin smirked.

"Looks like the little prince caught a cold. Aw, how sad," Kin taunted with a snicker.

Marth ignored him and continued to gaze out the window. Ike looked a bit miffed though.

"I bet you were so sorry for yourself that you caught a puny cold when I could have drowned. Quit complaining," Samus mocked.

Marth's head slowly turned to her.

"I wasn't complaining."

"You were going to."

Marth started to cough roughly, desperately covering his mouth and turning away from them. Kin snorted.

"It's your own fault that you caught a cold. You were the one who ran out in the rain.

"That was…a week ago…" Marth said weakly, silently unwilling to have it all blamed on his stupid actions.

Samus went silent. True, it was a bit strange that he would catch a cold a whole _week_ away from when he had run off…Marth started coughing again, his small frame shaking. Ike quickly put a muscular arm around the prince's shoulders, helping him to stand up. Gosh his skin was burning…

"Come on Marth; let's go see Dr. Mario."

With those words said Ike carefully and slowly led Marth out of the room, leaving a stunned Samus and an unconcerned Kin in their wake. The albino haired man sat back in the couch.

"So Sammy, what do you think is wrong with tiara boy?"

"How would I know?"

"Good point."

Samus watched their retreating figures, unable to extinguish the flicker of worry that coursed through her. Marth looked horrible now that she really looked at him. His skin was so pale…and he was staggering.

"Looks like he's actually sick unless he's really good at faking."

Samus turned to face Kin, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, I gotta go. See ya later Kin."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then was gone.

* * *

Samus put her ear to the door of the infirmary and listened hard. The voices were easily discernable.

"Will he be okay?"

"I think-a so but when he was poisoned earlier it-a weakened his immune system so-a he's struggling to fight away-a the sickness. He needs lots of rest-a and shouldn't move around to much, and I also-a recommend that he drinks a lot of water-a."

A loud coughing fit could be heard from the other side of the door and the bounty hunter winced. He sounded like he was in pain.

"And what about the sudden coughing?"

"I'm not-a sure but it could-a be due to the fact that-a he hasn't eaten much-a and after closer investigations he's only-a slept for about two hours every night for the last two-a weeks…"

Samus felt her heart clench. He was still watching her. Maybe he really did care…His words suddenly came back to her.

_"Because I care too much to let another friend be pulled away from me again! I can't take that again!"_

_Her eyes widened. "Marth…"_

_ "I can't do it any longer, okay?! It's just…too hard…I simply can't face something like that ever again…"_

_ "When did it happen before?"_

_ "My sister."_

The blonde's eyes widened.

_ "She was…the only one I had left…they took her…she's gone."_

Samus clenched her fists.

_"No. I'm worried about…you, Samus."_

A painful twang went through her heart.

_"It's not your fault that it happened. It's mine. I wasn't strong enough to stop them and I feel like I won't be able to protect anyone else…"_

He blamed himself. He really did. That was why Kin's words had stung him so much, and she couldn't help but wonder about the part with his father…

"Okay, I'll make sure he sleeps. Thanks Dr. M."

The handle started to turn and Samus scrambled backwards, hitting her head on the opposite wall. Ike stepped out with Marth close behind. They both looked down at her in curiosity.

"What on Earth are you doing Samus?" Ike asked with a little bit of edge to his voice.

"I-I was…uh…I was…"

She looked at Marth.

"Let's go Marth. Don't want you to catch a _disease_ or something from her."

Ike briskly walked by with a frown, dragging Marth behind him by the wrist. The ex-prince looked back at the bounty hunter for a few moments. He knew. Samus could feel her face turning red, so she looked away from his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Stupid Marth…now I look like a fool…"

_But…now I'm worried. Great. I'm worried about a jerk._ Samus sighed, putting her face in her hands.

* * *

The window slid open silently, the opener unnoticed. Samus slipped into the room without a single noise betraying her presence, her blue orbs glancing around nervously. She tiptoed forward towards a bed, careful not to bump into a chair leg or a desk corner.

She had to make sure he was okay.

When the bounty hunter reached the bedside she finally got up the courage to look down at the man in the bed. Marth. As she suspected he was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling at even intervals. Even though he _did_ look rather unwell she still felt a smile tug at her lips. He was okay, for now at least.

She bent over, trying to get a better look, just to make _extra_ sure. It didn't hurt to be safe. Their lips were so close…

His eyes snapped open.

With a yelp Samus flew backwards, tripped, and fell flat on her butt. The blunette blinked once and then slowly sat up, staring at her the whole time.

"…Samus?"

"I-I-I…"

"…what are you doing here?"

"I was…I was…it's not like I forgive you or anything! It's just…"

"It's…just?"

"I was…worried."

_"No. I'm worried about…you, Samus."_

His words still echoed in her head. He had been honest, though she still couldn't really trust him for some reason.

"…you could have gotten sick you know."

His calm voice angered her for some reason.

"So what? That's all you can say after I come in here to check up on you?!"

"…"

"Come on! You could've at least said sorry for the love of god!"

"I-"

"Why do you have to do that?! At so unconcerned?!"

"I wasn't-"

"Why do I even bother?! Goodnight!"

She leapt out the window, her eyes narrowed and her face in a frown. Marth blinked once more, coughing once. What was her problem? It wasn't like her to get mad like that…Or maybe he really didn't know her very well after all.

* * *

Kin laughed as Samus stormed down the hall, an amused smile on his face.

"What got you so mad?" he asked with a snicker.

"Marth."

"Ah, should've known. What'd he do this time?"

"He was an uncaring jerk like normal!"

"I see. Well, looks like he won't be out and about for a while now. Maybe we can go do something together?"

"Sure, why not? I'm bored out of my mind with all the matches being canceled just because a few people got sick. Seriously!"

The two walked off, but not after being overheard by a skeptical Ike.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Ike coughed to cover up a laugh, trying with all his might to not let the corners of his mouth twitch up. Bad luck. The mercenary burst out laughing, holding his sides as tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's not-ACHOO!-funny!"

"It's too funny! Wow!"

Marth glared at the two bickering swordsman; one with red hair and the other dark blue. He but his hand to his forehead.

"You guys, would you please calm down? I have a headache."

Roy grumbled and huffed as he sniffled, his red nose getting wiped by his hand.

"Hey Roy, you're snoting."

"That's not a word you stupid excuse for a man!"

"Sure it is you're just not smart enough to look it up in the dictionary."

"Marth! Tell him it's not a word!"

The ex-prince looked up from his book, a barely visible smile on his blank face.

"It isn't a word."

"Oh fu!"

Roy looked at Ike triumphantly, his red hair falling ungracefully in his face. He blew it away which only caused him to sneeze again which of course caused Ike to laugh once more. Marth raised an eyebrow in amusement as Roy began chasing Ike around the room, throwing random objects at him.

Smack!

Roy stood on Ike's back with a victorious pose while making a peace sign. The man beneath him groaned.

"Seriously Roy, I'm gonna throw you off and you'll have a lot more then a cold!"

Roy proudly stepped off, his grin still wide on his face. Ike murmured under his stood while simultaneously brushing himself off.

"Stupid redhead. I will get revenge," Ike said while forming a fake fist.

Both of them started to chuckle, and Marth couldn't help his smile.

* * *

Samus stomped back and forth down the hallway. She wanted answers. Why did Marth have to be the way he was? What about his father? His sister? Did he ever really care about her? Does he still if he ever did? The list went on. She _needed_ answers.

But how to get them? She could always _ask_ him…no. That wouldn't work. He wouldn't tell her these things, and that's why she wanted to know _so_ _badly!_

Why did she want to know in the first place?

Samus pondered this thought, and then came up with something to convince herself. You had to know your enemies and friends. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

What was this sudden need for info though? She had never wanted to know something so much.

But how _would_ she get what she wanted to know. It was impossible unless you could read memories…Wait a second.

Mewtwo.

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before?! The question still stood though if Mewtwo would even help. Couldn't hurt to ask…

So she strode down the hallway to the psychic pokemon's room. When the door was reached the blonde promptly knocked twice, tapping her foot impatiently. The door opened a crack.

_"Yes?"_

"I need to talk to you Mewtwo about something really important."

_"Come in."_

Samus stepped inside, her quick eyes avoiding the eerie room and focusing on the cat-like creature before her. Might as well get it over with.

"Alright, the reason I'm here is that…I want to know more about Marth."

_"Marth? I thought you hated him why do you want to know more about him?"_

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And I also…want to know if he really did care about me or if he was just toying…"

Mewtwo stared at her for a long while, and then finally started speaking again.

_"Is that all you would like to know about him? I think there is a bit more to this."_

"…I want to know everything. I want to know why he's like this."

_"That would be invading his trust. Did you try just asking him?"_

Samus took a deep breath. "You know him; he won't tell me these things."

The pokemon paused once more.

_"Some of his memories might be personal you know? What ever you see you must not tell anyone else. Ever."_

"I know that. I promise I won't tell a word of it to anyone."

_"Even Kin?"_

"Not even Kin. I promise."

_"Alright…what will you do for me?"_

She had expected this.

"I will lose any matches against you while making it look like you beat me up. I can also get you some of that food that you like; it's made at a planet I have free access to."

Mewtwo pondered it, and then held out his strangely shaped hand. They shook on it.

_"When would you like to know?"_

"Right now. Please?"

_"…alright. I fear though that he will struggle against us unless he is otherwise unable to."_

"Like if he's unconscious?"

_"…that would do."_

"That's easy then."

_"One more thing. If I show you his memories don't be surprised if you to feel what his emotions were at that time."_

"Fine with me. It can't be _that_ bad."

* * *

Marth turned the corner in the hallway, rubbing his shoulder. Note to self; don't try to keep Ike from falling. It hurts. His face was still a bit pale from getting the wind knocked out of him and then not being able to breathe due to the fact that Ike was still on top of him. That guy weighed a _ton_. No wonder he was so slow! Not that he was fat or anything he was just _very, VERY_ muscular and of a big frame.

He suddenly spotted Samus and Mewtwo. The prince stopped, worried about how Samus was avoiding his gaze. Strange. Maybe it was because of last night?

The bounty hunter un-expectantly started to move in his direction.

"Samus? Are you alright?"

He more felt the attack then saw it. His head hurt like he had been stung by a whole hive of bees. The swordsman saw his vision start to black out, and he desperately clung to consciousness, falling over. Samus caught him by the waist and slung him over her shoulder.

Little did she know Kin was watching from the darkness, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Lord Exen, she has gone for the bait."

"Excellent. You have done well Kin in getting so far. Once she gets her information we will be ready to move. It was a fantastic plan to mess with the bounty hunters emotions and feelings to make her angry and then curious. Truly Genius."

"Thank you kindly Sir, it was all to get you a host so you can rule again. I've dreamed of this day for many centuries."

"Yes. We will have to move slowly though, that's why I must acquire his memories first. It will appear as if he is the same person; he shall act the same and have the same memories as when he was "himself". To think that I would be reborn as such a goody-goody. It's a pity."

"Yes, it certainly is. I did provoke him enough to see some of his potential though. He's got quite a kick, trust me. His sword skills are also something to be mentioned. You could say you are lucky sir to have such an eligible reincarnation."

"Indeed. Proceed with plans, I will be waiting."

"Yes Lord Exen."

* * *

**Yay, another chapter lol**

**I one again tried to make it longer while not taking to long, but i think a failed again sorry;**

**Apparently this story sucks due to OCCness so i gave an explanation for it in this chapter; basically Samus was having her emotions controlled**

**XD the plot thickens, someone is gonna use Marth! :)**

**The reason i updated so fast was due to the fact that i got so many updates, so many thanks to Mizuki hikari, Samus 117, Fire Emblem MewMew, ElementUchihaMaster, HinataStar, and Austin B.**

**Helga-G-Pataki the reason for you not being on that list is due to the fact that i wanted to thank you for the inspiration for this chapter. I know that you haven't been liking how this story went so i tried to fix it up a bit for you**

**Thanks for reading my story, please R&R**


	12. A Dark Past

**Chapter Twelve**

At first all Samus could see was darkness. It gradually began to get lighter and lighter, until a long stone hall was visible. Voices could be heard.

"Cornelius, it isn't right to do something like this!" a feminine voice pleaded.

"He has to learn! If he can't then I don't want anything to do with him!" angrily replied a deep make voice.

"Please! It's wrong! You'll destroy who he is!"

"If he can't be what this country needs then there is no point to have a son! I don't want someone as useless as him running my kingdom!"

"Dear! You can't!"

There was a slapping noise, and Samus felt a wave of hurt pass through her. Whose feelings were these? She peered around a slightly opened door. The blond froze in shock.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"Shut up wife! You will do as you're told and go to our chambers! Now!"

A beautiful woman with tears streaming down her face burst out the door. Samus almost expected the woman to bump into her but she passed right through.

"Stupid wife. She's supposed to stand there and be pretty not give opinions. Now…back to _you._"

He said the word "you" as if he was disgusted. There was a soft noise, almost a sob, but not quite.

"I tried! I really did father!"

"Then why couldn't you accomplish it?!"

"I-I can't-"

"You can and you will even if I have to personally teach you with whatever means I need to use!"

There was then a short cry of pain and Samus watched as a young boy who looked to be about eight years old shrink away from a tall blonde man. The man bent down and picked up the boy by the shirt collar.

"Listen Marth. You will do what I say or suffer the consequences!"

"I can't…I can't kill her! I won't kill a slave girl no matter how far below us you say she is!"

"You will do what I say!! Even if I have to force you and break all the measly weak bones in your body!"

He threw Marth against the opposite wall, causing him to land near a still Samus. This was horrible. It was wrong in every way.

The intimidating man stepped forward, grabbing his son again.

"Do it."

"No! I don't…I don't have to rule this country like you did! This is the reason Aritia is being torn apart by war!"

"How dare you!? That is called treason boy!"

"I don't care! You can't do this and you can't force me to do it either!"

Without a word the man's grip tightened, and Samus could see Marth start to squirm in pain. It was wrong. Utterly and totally wrong.

* * *

The next place she found herself in was a room much a like to the first, only slightly bigger. It consisted of the same two people shown to her before, although they were both slightly older. The boy was now a teen.

"You cannot show mercy in the battlefield and you cannot falter in your resolve. You must slay your enemy and do it quickly. Understood?"

"Yes father."

His voice was dull and lifeless, lacking any soul at all. He was like a puppet.

"You shall cut through anyone in your way. Don't trust anyone or anything to save you; your destiny is in your own hands. Understood?"

"Yes father."

Samus could feel the empty emotion of pain in her own heart. She knew it must be what Marth had been feeling, just like how Mewtwo had said it would be.

"Pain and comrades are meaningless. Family means nothing. You simply follow my orders. Understood."

"Yes…father."

"I said UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes father."

"Good. Now, I would like you to bring me five prisoners. Be quick or the punishment will be severe."

"I will do what you ask."

Marth walked briskly out the door, and Samus could see a limp in his leg that she had noted earlier when she first met Marth. In fact the only differences that she noted about him were that he was younger and he didn't have the falchion blade that he now possessed.

"And Marth."

He turned. "Yes?"

"Bring your sister also. I need a word with her."

"Y-Yes."

She could feel his fear.

* * *

A voice. A soft voice. Someone was singing. The song felt awfully familiar but Samus couldn't place it. A woman's voice. She sounded so lovely, but darkness surrounded it as if trapped. It was a sad song.

* * *

In the next vision there was horrible screaming, a terrible noise that hurt her ears. Marth was holding a man by his shirt collar, his eyes emotionless as he stared into the other man's dark green eyes.

"P-Prince Marth! What are you doing?!" The man asked, obviously terrified.

"Disposing of you."

"W-Why?! What did I do?!"

"You questioned my father. He told you specifically what you had to do."

Marth raised his sword up, but was stopped by the man's shaky but firm voice.

"What happened to you? What happened to the Prince I used to know; the kind and gentle one?"

Marth's grip tightened on the sword, and his arm was visibly trembling. His grasp on the man's collar loosened a bit until he let go altogether.

"Go. Don't ever come back," Marth said hoarsely.

"But Prince-"

"Go!"

The man scurried off, leaving the still Marth behind. Samus could feel a wave of emotions brush over her; anger, hurt, sorrow. Mostly fear.

"Marth! Come here!"

The blunette's head snapped around to the voice of his father, his eyes widening.

"Come here _boy._"

Marth darted over, his face paling.

"Why did you let him go?"

"H-He-"

"No excuses! Come with me!"

Marth was practically dragged back into the castle, tears streaming down his face. His father was frowning deeply. Suddenly another blue haired woman stepped in front of him with a determined look.

"Father, put Marth down."

"I don't listen to you Ellis."

"Put. Him. Down."

"I told you-"

She had her bow drawn tight, an arrow ready to shoot into his heart. The blonde man faltered, and then laughed.

"You don't have the guts to kill me."

Her arm was shaking and tears sprung to her eyes as her father brushed by. Samus could hear her soft whisper.

"I'm sorry Marth. I tried."

* * *

"Ellis! No! You can't do this! You'll be killed! Sister!"

"Live long Marth. I'll wait for you to come back for me. Please, take care of yourself."

Samus saw a door being forced open and a light surrounding Marth and another tall man.

"Sister! Sister you can't!"

In a flash he was gone, away from the burning castle.

* * *

"You can't kill me boy!" laughed a hollow and deep voice.

"Where is she?! Tell me where Ellis is!"

"You'll have to kill me to get her back!"

Marth dove at the huge lizard-like creature, falchion glowing in the dim light. The dragon hissed a slunk out of the way, using his tail to knock Marth back painfully against the cold hard wall. The swordsman coughed once and then stumbled out of the way of a heated blast of flame.

"Medeus! Tell me where she is!"

"I already gave you my answer descendant of Anri!"

With an enraged cry Marth darted forward and plunged his sword into the dragon's scaly forehead, gasping in pain as fire licked at his left side. Still he fought onward, pushing his sword harder. The dragon gave a shrill cry and then grasped Marth between his claws.

"I'll kill you, you stupid nuisance!"

Samus could feel a sharp pain in her side as Marth cried out, blood dripping from his right side. He hung there, suspended in the air like a rag doll.

"Foolish mortal. You run blindly into battle just to save your worthless sister. How pitiful."

Marth looked up weakly at the dragon, blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth. His eyes had a fierce light in them that Samus had never seen before. His arm suddenly lashed out and pulled his sword to him, causing the dragon to shriek in pain. He quickly jabbed the sword upwards into the dragon's open mouth, ignoring the teeth ripping through his unarmored skin. Samus winced.

Medeus started thrashing about, his red eyes narrowed in fury. The coal black dragon used another clawed limp to yank Marth roughly away, crushing him under his weight. Marth gasped for breath, clawing desperately at the scaly skin. The dragon just pressed down harder, and Samus could hear a loud crack as red-hot pain entered her chest.

He was losing the battle.

Suddenly the dragon's body went limp, and it fell over on its side with a loud crash. Marth crawled out from under its large forefoot, holding his chest and panting heavily. He collapsed on the ground not to far from the evil beast; blood was everywhere.

"Marth! Marth, don't die! I'm coming for you!" a soft but firm voice called out.

Marth lifted his head a bit, his eyes scanning the area desperately.

"Ellis!"

"Don't move I'll be right there!"

A blue head appeared not to far off. She was a strong looking woman in her twenties; her tanned face a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Her eyes seemed to practically glow with light.

Ellis hurried to her fallen brother's form, instantly kneeling by his side and hugging him into her arms.

"It's okay Marth, I'm going to get you all fixed up. Don't worry I'm here now. We can be a family again."

"E-Ellis…you're…okay…"

"I'm fine, just lay still for me."

Her hand began to glow with a white light, her face set in deep concentration. Marth twitched in pain as she began to heal his broken body, slowly and agonizingly.

"I'm almost done just hang on a little longer Marth."

The memory faded to black with Ellis the last visible object, her kind face outlined by the darkness around her.

* * *

The next moment was a sharp pain, which soon faded to a dull sting. There was darkness everywhere.

"Marth, open your eyes."

Light flooded in to reveal a small wooden room. Marth was laying on a bed, a few bandages wound around him. Ellis had his hand in hers, holding it gently but tightly.

"…Ellis…"

"It's all over. You're free now. The war is over, we can be happy again now."

"It's…over?"

"Yes."

She pulled him into an embrace.

"It's all better again because of you. Isn't it wonderful? You led your troops to victory and defeated Medeus. Father…would be proud."

"Do you…think…so?"

"I know so."

Marth painfully sat up even though Ellis told him not to force himself. She grabbed his wrists and forced him to lay back down, her face firm.

"You need to rest little brother. I can't…let anything happen to you. Please."

He stared at her for a few moments and then relaxed in her grip, closing his eyes and laying back on the pillow.

That voice again. She was singing. It was that same sad song.

* * *

"Don't leave me Ellis! You can't! You can't!"

Tears wear streaming down Marth's face as he clung to his sister's limp form, her face covered by bloodied hair.

"Ellis! You-You promised me you wouldn't leave me! Don't…don't leave me all alone…"

She didn't answer. Her skin was cold and white, an arrow embedded deep in her chest. An arrow meant for him.

"Why Ellis?! You didn't…you shouldn't have…they need you more then they need me! You're better for this country!"

A few soldiers were hidden nearby, their swords drawn and ready.

"Kill him."

They rushed out, charging towards the tearful prince. Marth's eyes were suddenly aflame.

He picked up his fallen sword and with an outraged cry leaped forward, slashing through his enemies with chilling ease.

"You killed her!" Marth yelled in fury, his grip tightening on his sword's bloody hilt. "YOU KILLED HER!!"

The last of the soldiers fell, and Marth began to sob uncontrollably. Samus could feel all his sorrow flowing through her.

It hurt.

He suddenly picked up his sword and aimed it at himself, to grief stricken to think straight. He would've killed himself had not a red flash grabbed his arms and pried the sword from his fingers, pulling the prince into a tight hug.

"Marth, she wouldn't want this…"

"I can't do it…if I couldn't even protect her I'm not worthy to protect anyone Roy."

"She made her choice. She…she loved you Marth. She was willing to sacrifice everything to keep you safe. Don't throw it away."

"…alright…"

* * *

"Traitor! Deserter!" came the shouts of angry people as the jabbed at Marth with hands and swords.

"You are to never set foot in this kingdom again! If you do you will be killed on sight! Do you understand Marth Lowel? You are lucky to be allowed to live after what you did!"

Marth looked at the man defiantly, his face showing no emotion. Roy stepped forward from next to his friend.

"He didn't do anything it was Hardin who killed Ellis! It was Hardin who made Marth leave on that suicidal quest!" Roy shouted angrily.

"Roy and Marth, you are hereby banished from Aritia and thus stripped of your titles! Don't me back or suffer the consequences!"

As the two swordsmen left various rotten fruits and vegetables were thrown at their backs, leaving their clothes stained as they wearily trudged away.

* * *

"Soo…where are we going to go now?" Roy asked while trying in vain to be cheerful.

Marth was silent.

"You know I am kind of curious. You used to be this really nice person and now you're all…well…kind of mean I guess."

Marth looked over the redhead slowly.

"I mean, maybe they were right when they said you were turning into your father-"

Roy found himself pushed up against the wall, deadly blue eyes burning into his skin.

"I am nothing like my father was. Remember that."

Marth set Roy down gently, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"I'm sorry Roy…"

"No, I shouldn't have said that."

A knock suddenly sounded on the door, and both men put their hands to the hilts of their swords. A strange purple see-through figure stepped silently inside, closing the door behind it.

"Please listen to my message Marth and Roy."

"How does it know our names?"

"You are both invited to come to the smash mansion where you will be provided with shelter and food. The point of it is to see who the best fighter is, and the winner will get a great prize."

"Should we go? Sounds like a good deal to me," Roy said with a grin.

Place to go problem solved.

"…alright."

"Here is a map so you can find you way there. Good day."

With that the figure disappeared, leaving a folded piece of paper that gently floated to the ground near their feet. Roy scooped it up and started to read it. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"This makes no sense!"

"You have it upside-down Roy."

"Oh! That's…better…"

* * *

She knew this place. It was where she had first meet Marth and Roy. She saw herself open the door and then the same conversation could be heard.

"This is the Smash Mansion, aye?"

"Yes, it is," Samus replied.

"Yay! We're finally here Marth! Oh yeah, I'm Roy!"

"Hello er…Marth?" Samus asked hesitantly.

He nodded his head. "Hello."

"This is gonna be great Marth! We finally got here…well, thanks to your amazing directional skills!" Roy laughed.

Marth gave him an icy glare.

"So, uh…mister, where do we go?" Roy asked Samus.

Marth interrupted what Samus was about to say, and she felt his embarrassment over Roy.

"Roy, pay more attention next time. She is clearly a woman by the way she walks and her voice," Marth said, looking bored.

* * *

Marth watched Samus from a distance, his icy eyes softening just a bit. He seemed to get a faint blush as she walked past. Though she hadn't noticed it and thus Marth turned away, headed back to his room to think.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…ergh…" Marth said in frustration as he shut the door to his room.

"I can't do it anymore Samus. I just…can't…"

"Marth…"

This memory. She could feel all his pain welling up inside of him, ready to burst out at any moment.

"I can't lose anyone else…"

Sadness seemed to envelope him as he looked away.

* * *

It was raining; pouring down so hard that Marth was soaked. Samus didn't recognize the area that he was in at first, but then it suddenly dawned on her. It was the meadow. It was in the opposite direction then she had taken, quite a ways from where she had fallen into the river.

It stung.

He hadn't been there because he _really_ didn't know she was in trouble. Why had she gotten so mad?

He sat down in the soggy grass, wrapping his arms around his knees and just sitting there, his face hidden. The rain just continued to pour down like crystal grey tears. The wind was icy, blowing across his skin fast enough to make him shiver. It was a depressing setting.

But why had he run out like that? It wasn't like she had totally embarrassed him or anything. She hadn't even said anything really bad.

Or had she? Maybe she had made him feel uncomfortable by expressing for worry to him earlier. That _had_ to be it.

* * *

Marth punched Kin, sending him flying across the room. He started to kick him and then stepped on his chest, bending down low.

"I'll kill you."

Samus pulled Marth off, grabbing his arms.

The bounty hunter who was watching her own actions played back hadn't noticed something before. A dull pain came over her arms like when they were pulled to hard, and Samus realized she had been a little to rough.

The slap. The argument. The other slap. It all came back to her in vivid detail; except it was from a different point of view. But that difference meant so much, and she could finally see how wrong she had been. Kin had crossed the line.

* * *

Samus awoke with a start, scrabbling away from the unconscious Marth as fast as she could. Mewtwo floated away with no emotion. The blond ran a hand threw her hair and stood. Looking down again, she knew she had no choice but to carry the fallen swordsman back to his room. Long walk.

So the blond heaved Marth onto her back, cursing the fact that even though he was skinny he was so much bigger then she was. Good thing he wasn't Ike.

It most likely would have looked pretty funny to any passersby, but since no one was around Samus didn't have to worry. That's what she thought.

"Hello Samus."

"Kin, sorry; I'm kind of busy-"

He grabbed her roughly by the arm, causing her to look up at him with venom.

"Let. Go. Now."

"Sorry Sammy, but you have something I need. Tell me, did you enjoy your little trip down memory lane?"

"What? Mewtwo told-"

"He didn't say anything. I saw you."

"You can't-"

"Listen to me Samus. I need those memories that you saw."

"What? No!"

She yanked her arm away, stumbling backwards. Kin just took a step forward to compensate.

"Give them to me."

"Get away!"

Suddenly Kin dashed forward, his hand growing with black light. Her grabbed onto Samus' forehead and held her there against the wall, making her drop Marth. She tried to squirm away but he held firm.

"You won't remember a thing."

* * *

**Thank you Helga-G-Pataki, x-V. i. r. q. o.-x , Fire Emblem MewMew, and elfenprincess08 for reviewing you guys are awesome hugs for u**

**The reason for the really short time spaces for each event is that they are based on flash back like times so they are supposed to be short**

**The reason for me not relaying what happened on the suicidal mission is due to the fact that i hadn't figured out what happened on it yet. i might put it up at a later time**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story please R&R thank you again**


	13. Devil's Deal

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marth was alone in the hallway, attempting to remember what had happened yesterday. Everything was hazy. It was almost like trying to see through fog on a cold day at sea. He sighed. In the back of his mind he saw Samus, but that made no sense. He stopped when the room suddenly seemed to grow colder.

"Hello Marth."

His hand reached for Falchion.

"Who's there?"

"It's been a while hasn't it. I doubt you would remember."

Marth slowly backed away from the deep voice.

"So, I would like to get down to business. First of all, I am Lord Exen."

"…"

A shadowy figure stepped forward, and Marth's blank expression turned to surprise.

"Amazing how much we look alike, isn't it? You are my descendant after all though…"

"How-"

"I assume you are confused, so I will start from the beginning. A long while ago there was a man named Anri. I'm guessing you know that, as he was a hero or something like that. Anyways, Anri had a single brother."

"Anri was an only child-"

"So they say. All records of his brother, Kalan, were erased due to him doing horrible things. He was later executed."

"Then I'm guessing you're Kalan."

"Yes. So, after a while I started to want revenge on the world for what they did to me. I needed a host of my bloodline. You."

"That's impossible."

"How so?"

"Only those of Anri's bloodline can wield the Falchion blade."

The other man gave a short laugh. "Since I am Anri's brother I share his bloodline. When I finally did find your family your sister and parents were already dead. This left only you."

Marth's face paled a bit.

"Were you the one who poisoned me?"

"Yes. I needed to test something. The poison wasn't deadly."

Marth took a step back.

"The only problem I faced was the fact that due to your pure heart I could not possess your body."

Marth narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you here now?"

Exen laughed again. "Because I have an offer for you."

"What could you possibly offer me that would make me let you take over my body?"

"I will bring your sister back."

Marth instantly went silent.

"You miss her, don't you? And you feel guilty. You feel guilty for the fact that she saved your life in exchange for her own. Guilty that Roy lost the one he loved-"

"Shut up!"

"See? That proves it."

"You think I would trust your word?"

"This is the second part of the deal. I'll bring her back and then give you five days. No more, no less."

Marth looked away.

"Well?"

Kalan stepped forward, his hand extended towards Marth. The ex-prince bit his lip.

"Roy will be truly happy again. You owe him that, don't you?"

Marth seemed to choke up a bit at the mention of his friend's name, and his blue eyes finally met with the black eyes of the man before him.

"Alright."

The clasped hands and Marth winced a bit as pain shot through his arm. It quickly subsided to a dull throb and he watched as a black mark appeared on the back of his hand. Pulling away he glared defiantly at Exen.

"Enjoy your five days, Marth."

* * *

Roy hummed a random tune, happily strolling down the hall towards the kitchen. His mind was focused around one thought, and one thought only.

Hungry. Must eat. Fooooood.

He once again didn't pay attention to where he was going and slammed into an innocent bystander, gaining a bruise to the shin and a bump on the head. He quickly scrambled to his feet, helping the woman before him up.

"I'm so, so sorry…" He stopped mid-sentence. "Y-You…You're supposed to be dead!"

Her clear blue eyes gazed up into his.

"Great greeting Roy."

"H-How is this possible?!"

"I don't know. I just…woke up near here today…"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ellis…"

She laughed while gasping for air.

"That's more like you Roy. Squeezing the breath out or people!"

He instantly let go, coughing nervously.

"Ah hem…Yeah…"

"Is…Marth here?"

Roy smiled. "Of course he is. I would never leave him by himself, you know that."

"One of these days I swear you've drive him to suicide Roy…"

"Hey!"

She laughed. It sounded like morning; like birds singing and the wind blowing gracefully by the leaves and making them dance.

"It was a joke Roy. I don't know what Marth would do without you."

The redhead's eyes twinkled. "Yep!"

They both startled Samus as she came out of the dining area. The blond looked at the blunette and the blunette looked back at the blond.

"You're…Ellis," Samus said slowly in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"Marth keeps this picture with him…"

"Oh."

Roy stepped forward with his smile widening.

"Samus, this is Ellis. Ellis, this is Samus."

"Pleasure to meet you Samus."

"Likewise."

The two shook hands.

* * *

Before to long there was a large crowd around Ellis, and she politely spoke to all of them. Including a bashful Bowser and a cocky Ganondorf. It wasn't to long before Marth appeared to see what the commotion was, and everyone instantly went silent as the newcomer rushed forward and embraced him while crying tears of joy. He hesitantly hugged her back. She looked up at him with slight worry.

"Marth…is something wrong? You don't look well…"

"Nothing, I am fine. I guess I should be more worried about you. How…"

She didn't see through his bluff of surprise.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up and here I am. It's so good to see you again. I bet…you missed me."

"I did, more then you know."

His words were sharp and she drew back slightly.

"The world hasn't treated you well, has it?"

"It doesn't matter."

He pulled away and went back into the shadows, his blue eyes seeming slightly distracted. Roy laughed nervously.

"How about I show you around Ellis. You'll love it here wait till you meet Master Hand and Crazy Hand!" Roy said as he pulled her away from the confused crowd and towards the kitchen, his stomach still growling.

Samus stepped cautiously towards Marth.

"…Hey."

"Samus."

"…I'm…sorry."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What brought this sudden change of emotions?"

"I er…I think I understand what you feel like now. I know…your past life was hard and that's why…you are the way you are. I can look past it."

Marth looked away, and Samus felt her heart clench.

"I'm sorry," she quietly repeated.

"I forgive you."

Her gaze instantly lifted.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Her arms were instantly around his waist as she pulled him into a hug in much the same manner as Ellis had. Marth felt something inside of him urge him to tell her the truth. Tell her that he couldn't stay around her. But he couldn't.

"I-I have to go."

He once more pulled away and rushed up the stairs. Samus felt her heart plummet once more. Kin stepped forward from the shadows.

"Well, that went well."

She smiled at him wryly. For some reason she felt as if she couldn't trust him; that he was dangerous. The feelings were quickly dismissed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Marth took a deep breath as he sat alone in his room, trying to close his eyes and let sleep steal away all his worries. No suck luck. His arm was still throbbing and the black mark gave him an ominous feeling. It was like being trapped.

Ellis was back. Good. Exen would possess him in five days. Bad.

Marth hit his head against the wall in frustration. Why did the world hate him so much?

* * *

Ellis sat in the garden with Roy resting his head in her lap. It was peaceful around Roy for once. Quiet. Ellis hummed that same sad tune that Marth had sung to Samus, idly running her thin fingers through Roy's unkempt hair. A smile graced her lips.

"I wonder…why Marth is acting so strange. It's been five days since you've…returned and he's barely said a word…not like him at all…" Roy mumbled drowsily.

"I'm sure he's just surprised to see me, that's all…it's not like he doesn't care or anything he just…needs some time to himself…"

"Yeah…that's Marth for you. All emo and stuff."

Ellis gave him a dirty look. "He is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Shut up Roy!"

"Shut up Ellis!"

The silence was shattered as the two began bickering loudly, a few birds flying off into the distance. A few passersby looked at them and started to laugh a bit. The two just kept on though as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

No one but Samus noticed the strange absence of Marth.

* * *

"Five days are up. Now, you will uphold your end of the deal."

Marth looked up at Lord Exen with dull eyes. His face had gone utterly pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Hm, looks like you had fun," the evil lord taunted.

The ex-prince glanced away.

"No matter. I could really are less about your feelings. It is a pity though that you cared so much for your sister that you would give up your own body. Truly tragic."

"Would you get on with it or are you just here to taunt me?"

"Fine, be that way. I thought you might've wanted a little more time before I erased you from existence."

The room went dark and Marth felt the pain in his arm coming back at full strength, causing him to grit his teeth. The pain suddenly spread across his chest and into his other arm and stomach. It continued until it reached his feet and then for the last time he heard the voice of Exen.

"Good bye, Marth."

* * *

**Sorry about it being kind of short i just felt like the chapter should end there for some reason**

**I couldn't finish this by Wednesday because i was to busy so a typed it all up tonight sorry about that there are probably numerous errors in the text cause i'll a bit tired lol**

**Much thanks to Dannyboy the Dane, x-V. i. r. g. o.-x(Virgo), Fire Emblem MewMew, and elfenprincess08 for reviewing you guys rock and once again sorry to Virgo for not finishing it on time**

**Ideas for the next chapter are very welcome along with critique on this one i sort of have writer's block . that's why this was so short**

**The more reviews i get the faster i update so pleas R&R if you would like this to be updated faster**

**Thank You**

--Silverfire113


	14. Lord Exen has an Attitude Problem

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was strange. Absolutely absurd. How could everything have gone downhill in such short time? Samus stirred her coffee absently, thoughts of how totally bizarre everything had gotten. It was as if the world had been flipped upside down and plopped in a strange universe where everything went bad like sour milk after a few weeks.

She had just watched a match between Link and Marth, and the fight had shocked her along with everyone else in the mansion.

Marth had basically wiped the floor with Link, and he had done it in with brutal techniques that he had never utilized before. He had viciously attacked the Hylian with repeated blows, never leaving an opening and never faltering.

Everyone who had watched knew that something was off. Marth usually fought in a composed and graceful style, not cruel and harsh. It was almost…scary.

Not to mention the strange absence of the tiara he had once never let out of his sight.

Very wacky.

The blonde put her hand to her forehead and sighed, willing her headache to leave her be for a few brief seconds. It was at that moment that Ellis walked in. She looked exhausted; dark circles surrounded her eyes and her face was pale. Samus was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Ellis?"

"That's not Marth."

Samus looked at the blunette blankly.

"Excuse me?"

"That Marth…he's not my brother."

"He is acting weird."

"My brother is not vicious. He is kind. I know from Roy that the past few years have been hard on him but he also said he was still kind at heart. Now he's…different."

Samus looked at her feet.

"Maybe it's me…"

Ellis sat next to her, her gentle blue eyes watching the blond carefully.

"No. This is…different. It's almost as if he's a totally different person. Roy was unhappy about something else too. He said that Marth practically never took of the tiara I gave him and now he never wears it. Like I said, whoever that is it's not my brother."

"Come to think of it, he was acting weird when you showed up. He got really quiet and distant."

"I hope I didn't do anything…"

"Don't worry Ellis; I don't think it was you. I'll…I'll talk to him, see if I can figure anything out."

"Thanks Samus."

"No prob."

* * *

Exen smirked. This supposed "competition" was way too easy. That Link punk had basically stood there the whole match. Not like he could compare to many centuries of practice, but he could have at least put up a fight.

Oh well, it was good to be solid at least. Seriously, not being able to touch anything was a huge pain in the butt. You couldn't eat, couldn't take a bath.

But now he could.

And it wasn't like he had a bad body anyway; in fact it fit almost perfectly. Minus the minor odd fashion statements like the tiara. That had had to go. He had planned to take it slowly but after so many years of waiting to take revenge he had grown impatient.

He noticed Samus approaching and a frown came to his face. Ah, the helpful girl who had gotten _poor_ Marth into this mess in the first place. She had been useful, but now she was just annoying. Exen crossed his arms.

"Hey Marth, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You've been…acting kind of strange, is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, in fact, everything is great. With Ellis back and everything life has been a lot less rough for me."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"Really? Cause for a while you looked pretty depressed."

"Nah, I was just surprised to see Ellis. After all, she _was_ dead after all."

"Yeah, she was."

"Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like you really care."

Samus felt her blood boil.

"Of course I care Marth! You're my friend!"

"That's what you keep telling me. I don't need friends."

With that Exen turned away, leaving a shocked Samus. Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He glanced over his shoulder to see her eyes on fire.

"Who are you?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? I'm Marth Lowel."

"I know you aren't him. The real Marth cherishes his friends and would never want to see them get hurt. He would never say he doesn't need them because without them he knows he wouldn't be able to survive."

Exen quirked an eyebrow.

"Samus, is something wrong with you? Last I cheeked you didn't want my friendship."

"Marth! I do care about you and nothing will change that! Even if we get in a few fights I'll still…I'll still…"

Exen started to panic when he felt a strong tug at the back of his conscious, struggling to get control over him. He pulled away from the frowning girl and dashed off down the hall.

Samus watched him go with growing concern.

Ellis was right; that wasn't Marth.

* * *

Ike blew some wayward hair out of his face, frowning deeply. He liked Marth, he really did. But lately…lately he had been curious as to why the other blunette had been utterly avoiding him. It was really strange and oddly demeaning as if the ex-prince didn't honor his friendship. He felt like he wasn't quite worthy or something…

Roy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and offered a kind if slightly sad smile.

"I'm sure he still thinks of you as a friend, this is just a rough patch in life for him."

"Wow, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Ike laughed with a crooked grin, brushing off his worry with a well-placed joke.

Roy did his signature fake pout. He seriously looked like one of those sad puppies with the huge glistening eyes. Ike hit him playfully on the shoulder.

At that moment Link walked in with Zelda who was worriedly whispering something to him. He kept on nodding and smiling, seemingly assuring the princess of something. Roy waved.

"Yo, Link! Zelda! How're you guys doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Link smiled.

"A bit sore, but I'm fine," Link admitted.

"How are you Roy?" queried Zelda softly.

"Same old same old. Nothing really going on with me. Just hanging out with old Ike here."

"You just used old three times and I'm not old for the last time! Sheesh!" Ike grumbled.

"You know I'm joking lighten up buddy!"

"Whatever. Anyway, anyone want to spar with me? I'm dying or something to do what with us having a vacation and all," Ike suggested.

"I'm game," Roy piped up.

"I'll go too," Link said, cheering up slightly.

"I think I'll go spend some time with Ellis and Peach you guys have fun," Zelda said, taking her leave.

"Come on lets go! Last one to the training arena gets to polish my sword!" Roy laughed over his shoulder with a laugh.

"Roy! That's not fair my sword weighs a ton!"

"I'll give you the polish when we get over there Ike! See ya there!"

"I swear I'll beat him to a pulp when I _do _get there," Ike mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Did you here?! There passing out the contestant names for the finals! I wonder if I'm on it?!" squealed Peach as she grabbed a thin sheet of paper of the main desk. "Let's see…darn it! Hey Samus, you're on there!"

"Really? I didn't think I made it…"

"Link! You made it on!"

"To bad you can't be on there with me Zelda…"

"Oh don't worry now I can cheer you from the stands! I'll get a front row seat!"

"DARN IT! I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE IT ON THERE!!"

"Cool down Roy."

"You're just calm cause you made it on there Ike! It's not fair! And Marth too! You guys are seriously lucky or something!"

"Lucky? I have to face off against the Ice Climbers in the first round…they're seriously way to short…"

"I…made it on?"

"Congrats Young Link! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Ness, but everyone is so experienced…"

"Hey look! Your big brother is on their! You can look forward to teaming up with him or showing him everything that you've learned! Just go out there and have fun!"

It was finally concluded that the finalists were; Samus, Marth, Ike, Link, Young Link, and Mario. Well, everyone suspected Link, Mario, and Samus would be on there because they were experienced veterans but having three practically newcomers on it was slightly shocking.

Master Hand and his brother floated out.

"Congratulations to everyone who made it to the finals and those you who didn't thank you very much for coming and feel free to stay and watch the fun!"

There was a loud cheer.

After a few moments of hugging and hand shaking everyone began to disperse.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand headed back to their offices while whispering to each other.

* * *

**Aurgh sorry it took me so long i've been really busy with homework and the WASL and my computer had been having problems not to mention i had really bad writer's block lol**

**Anyway, i think this story is almost done but i already have ideas for the sequel ;p i'll let you guys know about that as soon as i can but before i work on that story i might try finishing up some of my other ones**

**Oh no, but what's this? Mewtwo has wiped my memory of the rest of the plot so i can't continue XD**

**Thanks for reviewing Mooncry, xXDeath-N'-HellXx, x-V.i.r.g.o-x, HinataStar, ElementUchihaMaster, Fire Emblem MewMew, and Dannyboy the Dane you guys rock**

**The more you review the faster I update so if you want me to update faster review! Critique is also welcome if you see misspelled words or strange context or have a question ask me or tell me and I'll get to it**

-Silverfire113


	15. Preliminary Matches

**Chapter Fifteen**

Samus let the match up list slip from her hands onto the floor. Peach read it out loud.

"Ike vs. Mario. Samus vs. Young Link. Marth vs. Link," she said with a frown. "Marth vs. Link? Didn't they already do that?"

"Yeah, that's what I don't like. They shouldn't have those two face each other after what happened last time."

"I don't think we can change it, but I'm sure Master Hand knows what he's doing."

"I hope so…"

* * *

Exen frowned at the disagreeable matches. Him versus Link? He scoffed. There was no time for these silly finals, but he couldn't just walk out of the mansion; not when he was still getting used to this time. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't blow the competition away easily.

The rules were simple enough. The three groups would face off. The one with the highest score (meaning least time) would sit out and let the other two face each other. The winner of that match would then face the remaining competitor. Whoever won would be crowned champion and get some worthless prize.

Sounded rather dull to him.

Maybe he could get some enjoyment out of it though. It might be fun to cream some youngsters.

He flipped some dark blue hair out of his eyes, glaring at his reflection. One of these days he swore he would get a haircut…

* * *

Link felt a sense of dread enter his heart. Zelda looked over his shoulder and grimaced along with him, aware that he was _very_ unhappy with whom he was facing.

"It will be okay Link."

The princess knew that her words were not truthful no matter how much she wished them to be. Not long ago Link would have been happy to face Marth, but ever since Ellis came to the mansion it was like the blue haired prince was a totally different person. He became cruel. The blond shivered a bit, wrapping her arms around Link in an attempt to comfort him a bit.

"Thanks Zelda, I'll just have to do my best."

"I know you will; you're my hero of time after all," she giggled.

He smiled.

"Yep."

"No matter if you win or lose you'll always be a hero to me."

* * *

Samus stood across from the miniature version of Link deep in Hyrule Castle. Exen frowned at the older version in Yoshi's Island. Ike and Mario shook hands and then went to stand on either sides of Final Destination. Everyone else stood in the meeting hall, crowded around the numerous TVs and pushing each other to get a better view. Zelda stood at the back with her hands clasped tightly together, praying for both older and younger friends in green. Peach cheered wildly for Mario and Bowser booed. Roy and Ellis cheered loudly for Ike and Marth, though they felt a bit uneasy for the latter.

"Go!" shouted Master Hand.

Samus (who was of course in her armor) charged up a blast and then hopped up the less ruined part of the temple. Young Link followed, not expecting to be blasted as soon as his head appeared.

Ganondorf whistled.

Quickly recovering Link took out a bomb and jumped towards Samus once more. Unfortunately for him Samus had another charged shot that hit him squarely in the stomach and sent him flying. Before he could throw it the bomb self-destructed on him and caused him to fall off of the arena.

"Game! The winner is Samus with the fastest time!"

Meanwhile, Exen and Link clashed swords, sparks flying and momentarily making their faces glow. Both were panting heavily and sported a few bruises though it didn't slow them down much. The clashed again and Exen kicked Link in the stomach, sending him skidding back. Link recovered quickly though and charged again with a powerful slash that sent Exen on the defensive for a few moments. Link then threw his boomerang. Exen dodged only to be hit as the curved wood came flying back. Link rolled and grabbed his weapon as it fell, slashing at his opponent from the back. Unluckily for him Exen raised a counter, sending his attack right back at him. With a strangled cry Link flew off the stage though he used his hook shot to recover his ground.

Zelda cheered loudly as did quite a few others.

Ink pulled himself up and faced Exen once more. The blue haired man smirked. With one hand he threw his sword and before the Hyrulian could dodge it hit him and made him fly off the stage.

Zelda frowned.

"Game! The winner is Marth with the second fastest time! Now only Mario an Ike remain!"

At that moment Ike hit Mario with a powerful swing and sent the red plumber flying.

"Game! Ike is the winner and will face off against Marth! Whoever wins will face Samus!"

Ike and Marth both appeared on the Battlefield stage. They looked at each other or a few moments, Ike feeling rather uneasy. He had never faced Marth before.

"Go!"

Exen was slashing at Ike before the much slower man could react, though thanks to his strong endurance the latter barely flinched. Ike prepared a powerful swing but Exen countered at the last moment and forced his own attack to backfire. Muttering under his breath Ike stood and faced Exen, getting ready to perform a fast sideways attack. Exen leaped onto a floating platform and Ike frowned while realizing his attack. Luckily he stopped before he flew off of the stage. Exen dropped down behind him to deliver a blow but Ike was prepared and raised his counter, forcing Exen back.

"Wow, you're pretty good Marth."

The prince didn't answer, just continued with a graceful series of slashes. Ike was hit several times until he found the opportunity to counter again. Marth countered Ike's counter and forced him to the edge of the stage. Thinking quickly Ike dodged around Exen and was about to make a sideways swing when Exen canceled his attack by making his own.

Both were panting heavily by now, staring each other down. Without wasting any more time Exen slashed at Ike and forced him off the stage. The mercenary jumped up and grabbed onto the stage edge, pulling himself up. Right when he got there though Exen released a fully charged shield breaker attack that hit Ike full on and caused him to fly off the stage for a K.O.

Samus frowned.

So she was against the Marth that she knew wasn't Marth.

* * *

**Urgh this was very short but i just didn't like this chapter or some reason it was really hard to write**

**A lot of people were wondering why Exen wasn't trying to act like Marth and the reason for that is because he's impatient and as far as he's concerned no one can stop him cause he thinks he's all that**

**Much thanks to Xylene, Fire Emblem MewMew, elvenprincess14, ElementUchihaMaster, Chef Collete, Mooncry, and metroidPH for reviewing and all those people who read my story and fav and watch it you guys are awesome and help me continue to write i have to tell you this is the longest story i have ever written and will probably be the first i have ever finished out of all my 32 stories so thank you for the support**

**If you have any critique please let me know and i will try to fix anything that is wrong i probably misspelled everything lol so let me know**

**Also, if you have any ideas please tell me i would love to hear them**

**Please read and review you guys and gals who do are loved thank you**

-Silverfire113


	16. Because of You

**Chapter Sixteen**

Samus took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders. For this fight she wasn't going to use her armor; she needed to get answers and in order to do that she needed to be able to talk. She had to know the truth.

Stepping out into a bright light she found herself in Final Destination across from the blue haired prince himself. She frowned while he smirked. This definitely wasn't going to be easy, especially if he was going to be stubborn. But she _needed_ to know. Random flashes of scenery flashed below them; galaxies and planets, the ocean during a sunset. The colors reflected on their faces and turned them a variety of colors and shades, shadows flickering everywhere.

"Ready to get smashed?" Exen taunted with his smile.

"Ready as you are to get crushed," she replied stonily.

"Ready? Go!" Master hand commended.

Exen immediately dashed across the arena and swung his sword in a vertical swing. Samus dodged around and behind him with quick feet and stunned him with her small gun. She then kicked him in the back, making him fall over onto the ground. He rolled forward as soon as he hit, swing his sword which she easily jumped over. To her surprise though he swung again too quick to dodge. She bent at the waist but the sword's tip glanced across her stomach.

She winced.

What was going on? That shouldn't have hurt that much…

She looked down to see red seeping down from a long but not deep cut on her stomach.

Impossible. The safety should be on so that they couldn't hurt each other. So why had the sword pierced her skin?

"Hmm, this should be a bit more interesting then normal matches, don't you think Samus?"

She turned to him with a glare.

"Did _you_ do this?"

He gave her another smirk.

"Possibly."

Samus grimaced. In an instant she was back on her feet. Exen swung his sword and she once more dodged around, although this time she wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

Exen's smile widened.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"I knew that you weren't Marth. Who are you?"

"I'm his ancestor, Exen."

"What did you do to Marth?"

"He's dead."

Samus tightened her grip.

"No."

"Yes. Why, are you so concerned? I thought you didn't care."

She could feel herself choking, and her vision started to get blurry. Marth couldn't be dead. He couldn't. She felt anger and sadness rising at the same time. How could he leave her?!

While she was distracted Exen ducked out of her grip and elbowed her in the stomach, swinging around and slicing with his sword again. She snapped out of her trace when pain shot through her left arm. With a grunt she leaped backwards, holding her wounded limb where a stream of scarlet was coming out.

Exen charged once more, ready to finish her off but before he could he came to a sudden jolting stop.

"W-What is this?" he hissed out.

Samus looked up from tear-filled eyes.

* * *

"You should be gone!" Exen yelled.

Marth stood across from him with an icy expression. They were standing on a grassy field, the sky a mixture of grays and blues with nary a cloud in the sky. Exen frowned.

"How are you still around?"

"I can't let you harm her."

"W-What?"

"Let me rephrase that; I won't let you hurt her."

"Who?!"

"Samus."

"Samus?! Good Lord of all the women for you to try and protect it had to be that uncaring woman?!"

Marth looked at Exen with his cobalt eyes, narrowing them slightly.

"Samus is a much better person then you ever can be or ever were."

"I'll just have to finish you off the hard way then Lowel."

"Try."

Exen drew his long black blade while Marth drew the pure Falchion from his own sheath. They stared each other down for a few moments an then they both clashed.

* * *

Samus stared in bewilderment. What the heck was going on?

Exen was standing there; holding his head with his eyes clenched shut. She stepped forward hesitantly. He didn't move.

Everyone who was watching stared at each other in confusion. First it was that the safety was off and then Marth or whoever it was seemed to have a major headache or something.

Samus feel to her knees, sitting there with a dumbfounded look on her face.

* * *

Exen kicked out but Marth dodged to the side, ducking down and punching his opponent in the stomach and then swinging his sword around. The older man blocked it barely with his sword, jumping back and panting.

"What are they teaching you youngsters these days," he muttered under his breath.

Marth wiped some sweat from his forehead, also panting. He tightened his grip n Falchion and readied himself for another attack. Exen smirked.

"But you're not good enough!"

With a flick of his wrist a dark orb appeared in Exen's hand. He hurtled it at the unsuspecting Marth who didn't have time to dodge. The ex-prince flew back and skidded through the grass. He hastily got to his feet though one arm was badly burnt and his legs were shaking. Exen appeared in front of him with a wicked grin.

"Sorry Marth."

He stabbed forward.

Marth's eyes widened and he coughed a bit, blood trailing down his chin. He knew he couldn't fight anymore.

"You did well for someone of your age and experience but…not well enough."

Marth suddenly remembered Samus' dream. He remembered how he had died by a stab to the stomach. He narrowed his eyes.

"…Even if it…kills me I won't let you…harm…Samus…"

The blunette grabbed onto his opponent's wrist held tight as he used his other arm to raise his sword. Exen's face displayed shock.

"Let go of me! You shouldn't be able to move with a wound that bad!"

Marth looked up, his dull eyes glinting.

"Love is a powerful motive."

"L-Love?!"

Those were Exen's last words as Marth plunged his sword straight through the evil lord's heart. The older man burst into tiny particles along with his sword.

With nothing let to hold him up Marth collapsed on the ground.

He smiled.

"Thank you…Samus."

* * *

Everyone gasped as Marth fell to the arena floor, blood splattering everywhere. Samus' blue eyes widened.

"Marth!"

She ran forward, though hesitated. What if it was still Exen? But what if it was Marth?! She continued her dash, falling onto her knees and bringing her fallen friend's head into her lap.

"Marth? Is that you?"

His eyes flickered open. Samus' face slowly blurred into recognition and he smiled.

"Samus…you're alright…"

"It is you!"

She hugged him close, but then froze.

"Marth…hey! Marth!"

He started to close his eyes, his breath getting shorter.

"Stay with me! You can't…you can't leave me again! You can't leave me behind like my family did! You can't!"

She started to sob into his chest, unable to hold back the tears.

"You can't…"

Her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't go…y-you can't! You can't go Marth! I-I won't let you!"

Her tears hit his face, and he opened his eyes once more.

"Don't…cry…please…"

She stopped, looking down at him.

"At least…at least you're safe…I thought I would…lose you. So I had…to fight…"

Without thinking she did something she would have never done when she first met him. Not when she thought he was a jerk with no feelings. Not when she sided with Kin and had forced Marth into a temporary exile. She wondered when she had started to care. Deep down all that time a little part of her screamed for her to stop hating him. To stop pushing him away when he felt the same hurt that she did. The selfish part of her had wanted to make sure that she didn't care so that it didn't hurt when he left. She had been sure he would leave.

Like everyone else did.

Though even when she pretended to hate him, he stayed. He still cared. He still fought for her. Even when Exen had tried to destroy him he fought to save someone who he thought hated him.

He was different then everyone else.

He had stayed.

Stayed for the one person who thought that no one would stay for her.

So she kissed him. She tried to let him know that because he had stayed, because he had fought, she to returned those feelings.

She had finally found someone who knew the same hurt and yet at the same time the same love. Someone like her. An outsider. A loner.

Through that one kiss she showed him how much she truly cared and everything that she had kept bottled up inside finally started to ooze out until it was a gushing stream.

"Don't leave me…please Marth…"

No one really knew how it happened. Even Marth himself could never fully recall. All he knew was a kind deep voice telling him that he was worth it after all.

A true heir to the throne of Aritia.

He didn't recognize the voice at the time but he knew that it was someone who had loved him all along yet tried not to show it.

Samus looked down in amazement as Marth's wounds slowly started to heal. His eyes opened back up and she hugged him around the neck, not willing to let go.

"I can't…breathe…"

It was all because of him.

-End-

* * *

**Wohoo the first story i've ever finished in my entire life!! i feel accomplished lol**

**But now i have to write the sequel XD which you will be hearing about soon enough so make sure to watch for it cause it's coming soon along with me finishing up all my other stories**

**Once again and for the final time on this story thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed you guys are the reason this story ever finished at all so thank you very VERY much to Chef Colette, HinataStar, Fire Emblem MewMew, ElementUchihaMaster, Mooncry, Xylene, x-V.i.r.g.o.-x, and flutekitty for reviewing, some of you from the very start this story wouldn't be here without you guys!**

**Once more i would appreciate if you guys reviewed one more time and give some ideas for the sequel (although a already have a good one) everything helps**

**Critique is still welcome**

-Silverfire113


	17. Preview: Headlock

**Preview**

**Headlock**

* * *

Marth glanced up as Roy picked up a plain white envelope, scrunching his eyes to read the small print.

"It's for you; from the Smash Mansion."

The prince took it from his friend, eyeing it curiously.

"Come on, open it! Open it!"

Marth glared, carefully ripping open the envelope and pulling out a sheet of paper. His eyes widened slightly.

"This is…"

"What, _WHAT_!?"

"Dear Marth, we are pleased to announce that you have been invited to this year's Smash Tournament. Last year you were a great asset to us and we would all love to see you again this year. Please show up at the mansion by January 5th to confirm your placing. Signed Master Hand and Crazy Hand. P.S…" he trailed off, blushing slightly.

"What? Why are your cheeks all red?!"

Roy snatched the letter away, his eyes scanning down it.

"P.S. Samus will be attending wink wink."

The redhead honestly tried to contain his laughter but it was just too much.

"Oh man oh gee! That's priceless! A personal note from _Master Hand_?! Seriously, _you_ and _Samus_!? That's rich!"

Marth's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't see what's so funny," the blunette growled.

Ellis suddenly poked her head in, blinking at Roy as he doubled over with laughter, his face red. She suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"Roy! You _promised_ me you would help with the baby!" she scolded, holding the baby in question propped on one hip.

"Sorry Elly, I had to give Marth his mail."

She looked at her brother questioningly.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nothing-"

"He got something from the Smash Mansion," Roy interjected

"From the Smash Mansion? Did they invite you to another tournament?"

"I can't go I have too much to do-"

"You go and we'll stay here to watch over Aritia."

"I can't force that upon you; not with your baby-"

"Marth, listen to me. You _need_ to go. All this work has gotten to your head. Ever since we got back all you've ever done is work, work, work. Admit it; you miss Samus."

Ellis finished in a quieter tone and even Roy seemed to have piped down a bit.

"Just go. You need a break or you'll work yourself to death. Besides, I bet your sword skills are getting rusty."

Marth stood, his head bent so that sister and friend could not see his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

Samus could barely contain her excitement. It was really happening.

He would be back in her life again.

Ever since he had had to leave her life had lost its color and her happiness was long ago faded into a sad aura.

But that didn't matter anymore.

There of course would be new people also but she knew he would come. He had to.

With one hand she brushed a golden lock of hair behind one ear, anxiously watching the window that she had looked out of all those years ago and seen the blue hair for the first time. What she saw surprised her.

* * *

**Okay this is a short preview for the sequel to Because of You called Headlock**

**I'm putting this here because I'm not sure if everyone knows that the sequel has already been posted (there are currently four chapters) and I wanted to let everyone know**

**Thanks for your time and all the reviews again**

-Silverfire113


	18. Because of You: Redo

**Um...For those of you who didn't know, I'm rewriting this story (for fun lol) and just in case, wanted to tell everyone, hmm...yeah...so, if you're interested, go check out "Because of You redo". So far the people who have read it think it's a LOT better xD and I even added in some scenes to make it more interesting! Yada yada**

**So...just to let you know if you didn't already know...  
**


End file.
